Les jumeaux maudits
by Mlle Kyou
Summary: Les morts ne le restent jamais longtemps. Ni les vivants. Et les disparus refont surface quand on s'y attend le moins, amenant leurs lots de souffrances et de douleurs. Si c'est avec toi, je surmonterais n'importe quel obstacle. Tant que tu es avec moi...
1. Chapter 1

**"Les jumeaux maudits"**

**Bleach**  
**Pairing :** Grimm x Ichi principalement _(les autres auront droit à un petit one-shot pour expliquer par exemple, le pourquoi du comment de leur rencontre, etc...)  
_**Rating : M**_ (très très légèrement lémoné pour ce chapitre)  
_**Note de l'auteur :** Un titre un peu nul, mais j'espère trouver mieux prochainement. J'espère que cette nouvelle fic qui, je pense, ne comptera qu'une dizaine de chapitres vous plaira, en plus de ces petits oneshots. Je m'excuse pour l'orthographe, mais étant donné mon emploi du temps couplé à des problèmes d'ordres personnels, se serait trop compliqué pour l'instant de faire appel à une beta reader et de trouver un rythme satisfaisant avec elle (ou lui), sachant que ma fréquentation du net est aléatoire. Pour la rédaction, je me débrouille : papiers, pc, téléphone portable x)  
Donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous lirez cette fic avec plaisir. C'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

Au début il n'y avait que le silence, ensuite entrecoupé de quelques faibles gémissements. Des gémissements qui se transformèrent bien vite en des cris de douleurs agrémentés de sanglots. Une femme, dont les traits du visage étaient déformés par la douleur, était allongée sur un lit dont les draps étaient tachés de sang et ces deux bras levés au-dessus de sa tête s'accrochaient avec force à ceux d'un homme dont l'expression du visage trahissait une certaine anxiété. La jeune femme poussa de nouveaux cris et ses plaintes exprimèrent à juste titre la douleur qui la tiraillait. Au milieu de ces hurlements, elle pouvait quand même entendre les encouragements de la sage-femme dont les mains s'affairaient à essayer d'extraire son premier enfant. Une servante au visage tiré par l'angoisse passa un tissu mouillé sur son visage afin d'y essuyer la sueur quand une nouvelle contraction lui fit pousser de nouveaux hurlements. Son mari chuchotait des paroles apaisantes à son oreille alors qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans la chair de ses bras jusqu'au sang. Cela dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux cris aigus aillent se joindre au sien. Son premier enfant venait de naître.

Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir malgré le brouillard d'eau qui embuait ses yeux une servante enveloppait l'enfant dans un tissu. Distraite et le corps déchiré par la douleur, elle réussit tout de même à capturer les phrases de la sage femme qui lui annonçait la naissance d'un fils, mais qui rajoutait aussitôt de s'accrocher, car le travail n'était pas terminé. Prenant sa respiration tout en respirant et expirant par saccade, elle poussa à nouveau de toutes ses forces, n'ayant pas le temps de se réjouir davantage de l'heureux événement. Une brise légère alla balayer la pièce dont le balcon ouvrait sur le jardin de la maison. La jeune femme en apprécia la fraicheur. Une nouvelle brise balaya la pièce, mais cette fois si elle la glaça littéralement sur place. Son mari leva les yeux et elle put voir alors à quel point ses sens semblaient soudains en alerte. Son regard ne cessait de balayer la pièce dans les moindres recoins jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par fixer le jardin. Effrayée par ce brusque changement d'attitude, elle lâcha ses bras quand une nouvelle contraction alla lui déchirer les entrailles, lui faisant pousser un nouvel hurlement.

La sage-femme semblait avoir ressentie quelque chose elle aussi, car elle adressa un regard méfiant à son mari qui acquiesça à son tour. Entre ses cuisses trempées par le sang et la sueur, la jeune mère pouvait sentir ce corps fait de chairs et de sang sortir du sien par poussées régulières, aidé par la sage femme dont les mains continuaient leur travail entre ses jambes. Alors que son mari se levait, elle attrapa son poignet et lui adressa un regard suppliant auquel il répondit par un léger baiser sur son front.

Reprenant son souffle, elle poussa à nouveau de toutes ses forces alors que ses yeux suivaient distraitement son mari qui se dirigeait lentement vers la balustrade. À cet instant, les lèvres de la jeune femme laissèrent échapper un nouveau cri et elle sentit que la sage-femme saisissait doucement le corps de son deuxième enfant. Au même instant une nouvelle brise se leva, ou plus exactement un vent glacial. Les servantes poussèrent des cris de terreur alors que son mari semblait soudain se battre contre quelque chose d'invisible qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose de maléfique à présent, à l'intérieur de leur maison et la jeune femme le devinait juste en distinguant la légère couche de givre qui avait commencé à naitre sur sa peau. Soudain, la pièce se mit à trembler violemment et ce fut comme s'ils étaient tous écrasés par le poids d'une force phénoménale. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes à peine, car alors, tout cessa soudain et revint à la normale. Son mari gisant à terre se releva en tremblant et scruta la pièce, s'assurant que personne n'avait été blessé.

Inquiet, il courut vers la servante qui tenait son premier enfant dans ses bras et soupira de soulagement quand il vit le minuscule petit-être s'agitait en pleurant dans le drap dans lequel on l'avait enveloppé. Rassuré, il se tourna vers la sage femme. La jeune mère se figea à la vue de l'expression qui s'était peinte sur le visage de son mari et à son tour elle se tourna vers la sage-femme qui se relevait lentement, le corps immobile de son deuxième enfant gisant dans ses bras tremblants...

**OOOoooOOO**

Les lampadaires s'allumèrent les uns après les autres dans des grésillements. D'abord faible, la lumière qu'ils projetaient gagna très rapidement en intensité. On pouvait entendre alors le bruissement d'insectes dans l'herbe et les fourrés, ainsi que le gémissement du vent dans les arbres feuillus, tandis que les ombres des bancs en bois formaient sur le sol des ombres étranges et biscornues. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'on entende au sein de cette sérénade aux accents de campagne, des gémissements rauques entrecoupés de temps à autres de grognements féroces. Comme en guise d'accompagnements à cette étrange litanie, les lampadaires s'éteignirent un à un dans des grésillements brefs, comme privés d'électricité.

Rampant sur le sol, des masses de chairs putrides et difformes glissaient en nombres, raz de marée infernal surgit du néant, leurs ongles griffant le ciment dans des crissements stridents. Leurs mâchoires entrouvertes étaient figées dans des hurlements muets, pourtant on entendait nettement dans les airs comme des râles qui venaient d'outre-tombe. Ils avançaient les uns sur les autres dans les moindres recoins, humant l'air en dignes créatures des Enfers amateurs de chair et de sang. Le vent leur apporta très vite l'atmosphère de la ville et la présence des nombreux humains qu'elle impliquait. Les gémissements se transformèrent en féroces grognements et la démarche titubante en course désordonnée. Leur avancée précipitée projetait certains d'entre eux au sol, d'autres se faisaient écraser et des membres en décomposition s'éparpillaient un peu partout derrière eux. Heureusement, leur avancée n'alla pas plus loin que le milieu du parc.

Dans un même mouvement, ils se figèrent en une même masse compacte alors qu'autour d'eux se dessinait à une vitesse surprenante un cercle de lumière, diffusait par l'intermédiaire d'un sceau effectué avec des o-fudas éparpillaient sur le sol. La plupart d'entre eux se jetèrent sans hésiter sur la paroi invisible qu'induisait la présence du cercle avant d'exploser en morceaux, projetant chairs et organes sur leur congénères. Des hurlements surexcités vinrent saluer cette pluie de sang quand leur attention fut soudain attirée par la présence d'individus apparus autour d'eux. Perchés sur les arbres ou debout sur le sol, des hommes dont les visages étaient recouverts de masques semblaient les considérer avec froideur. L'un deux s'approcha des spectres qui grognèrent de rage et de colère, déchirant l'air de leurs griffes et de leurs mâchoires dégoulinantes, d'où s'échappait une matière visqueuse et nauséabonde. S'approchant au plus près de la barrière, les rayons de la lune éclairèrent partiellement son visage à demi recouvert d'une capuche et d'un masque noir agrémenté de quelques symboles argentés. La partie dénudée de son visage quant à elle, ne montrait aucune émotion. Mais ses yeux par contre, d'un ambre profond, ne montrait que haine et dégout pour ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Pendant un court instant, il se contenta de les regarder sans prononcer un seul mot, les hommes autour de lui semblant attendre un signe de sa part pour intervenir. Puis dans un sifflement d'acier, il dégaina un katana de son fourreau et dont la lame brilla à la clarté des rayons de lune, le manche quant à lui, recouvert par ce qui s'apparentait à des parchemins. Dans un même ensemble, tous les hommes en noir dégainèrent leurs lames et les spectres reculèrent en hurlant. Le son strident de leurs griffes raclant le sol fut comme le tambour de guerre qui annonça le début de la bataille.

Le premier assaut ne se fit pas attendre et ne dura guère bien longtemps. Les hommes en noir se déplaçaient rapidement et la vitesse autant que la précision de leurs coups faisaient mouche à chaque fois que les lames de leurs épées entamaient la chair d'un spectre qui disparaissait alors dans une explosion de particules rouges. Quelques minutes suffirent à débarrasser le parc de ces infâmes créatures. Quelques minutes de plus pour nettoyer la zone du fiel qui s'était répandu et avait partiellement empoisonné l'air. Quand tout fut terminé, les hommes se rassemblèrent autour de celui qui semblait être leur chef et au moment de partir, un croassement attira leur attention. Ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent un corbeau perché sur une branche d'arbre. Le volatile fixa sur eux ses pupilles d'un rouge sang tandis que le chef d'équipe retirait son masque et sa capuche, révélant une chevelure mi-longue d'un roux sauvage mis en valeur par un teint de peau halé, comme bruni par le soleil.

- Kurosaki-sama. Le maître vous fait quérir.

- Dit-lui que j'arrive sans plus tarder.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, le corbeau s'envola sur ces mots et disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Le rouquin remit son masque en place et se tourna vers ses hommes. Ils glissèrent dans l'obscurité, traversant la ville d'un pas mesuré. Le gigantesque building devant lequel ils firent halte était un gratte-ciel de cinquante étages dont les poteaux métalliques en «i» non structurels de couleur bronze, montraient de façon simulée la structure en façade. De jour, il était agréable de remarquer que ce mur-rideau reflétait le ciel nuageux, même si ce n'était là qu'un pâle chatoiement semblable à un reflet qu'on pouvait distinguer à la surface de l'eau.

Sur un simple signe de tête du rouquin, les hommes s'éclipsèrent chacun dans une direction différente, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la nuit alors que lui pénétrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. À cette heure tardive, personne n'était là pour inquiéter son trajet jusqu'au bureau où il devait se rendre. Il avança rapidement et d'un pas feutré jusqu'à l'ascenseur principal et composa un code sur le pavé numérique une fois les portes refermées derrière lui. Quand il arriva au dernier étage, il se glissa dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'au bureau et ôta son masque qu'il glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de frapper trois coups discrets contre une porte en chêne finement ouvragé. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce sans attendre de réponse et s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme qui lui faisait face, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de cuir marron, les jambes croisées derrière un bureau de grande manufacture, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Quand il le vit arriver, l'homme se leva, révélant ainsi un individu de grande taille, au corps puissant et robuste habillé d'un costume de couleur crème qui mettait en valeur des cheveux bruns et courts légèrement ondulés. Il tourna vers lui ses yeux d'un or profond et envoutant, fichés dans un visage à la forme angulaire, avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans un cendrier. Il gratifia Ichigo d'un sourire empli d'une douceur réconfortante et d'une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Comment c'est déroulé cette mission ?

- Sans problème majeur Aizen-sama.

Ichigo s'avança vers une table dressée un peu plus loin. Il observa rapidement la carte détaillée de la ville qui se trouvait dessus, déjà piqueté par une multitude de punaises de couleur. Il en saisit une parmi les dizaines qui restaient encore dans une petite boîte en fer et la plaça sur la carte.

- Comme nous le pensions, les Spectres étaient ici, au parc de Clover. Ils sont partis du cimetière qui se trouve un peu plus loin et ils sont descendus le long de la colline.

- Toujours aucune concordance avec les autres attaques ?

Il fixa la carte alors qu'Ichigo réfléchissait tout en effleurant du doigt toutes les petites tiges en fer qui y étaient déjà plantées.

- Personnellement, je ne vois toujours aucune logique dans leur déplacement. Ils ont attaqué au parc. Ils peuvent recommencer demain et le lendemain encore, ré-attaquer dans la sixième avenue près de la bibliothèque. C'est aléatoire.

- Dans tous les cas, nous sommes certains qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça. Quelqu'un qui utilise son sang pour donner vie à ces démons.

- Devons-nous continuer l'enquête ?

- S'il te plaît. Et veille à la plus grande discrétion.

- Il en sera fait ainsi.

Ichigo s'inclina et commença à s'éloigner avant d'amorcer un geste de recul. Il voulait s'assurer d'une chose bien qu'il savait d'avance qu'elle serait la réponse. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

- Est-ce que Grimmjow est…

- Il est en bas, acheva Aizen. Dans le sous-sol. Il t'attend.

Le rouquin esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire teinté de mélancolie avant de remercier le brun d'un léger signe de tête. Il referma la porte derrière lui et reprit l'ascenseur, tapant un nouveau code sur le pavé numérique d'un air absent. Son trajet le mena jusqu'au sous-sol, dans un vaste étage tout en marbre noir aménagé sous l'immeuble. Il traversa un large corridor qui le mena au devant d'une large entrée fermé par une porte en bois à doubles battants, d'une même manufacture que celle du bureau d'Aizen, mais dans une teinte plus foncée. Deux hommes en gardaient l'entrée. Quand ils le virent arriver, ils s'inclinèrent avant de s'éloigner et de quitter le couloir. Ichigo tendit l'oreille, attendant que le bruit de leurs pas quasi-inexistant s'éloigne. Certain d'être à présent seul, il inspira longuement et s'introduisit à l'intérieur de la pièce qui était décorée de la même manière que l'étage, sachant qu'il y avait quatre colonnes d'un marbre blanc qui contrastait férocement avec l'obscurité du marbre noir. Ces quatre piliers placés respectivement à quatre mètres des murs, partaient du sol et rejoignaient le plafond comme s'ils le soutenaient afin de l'empêcher de s'effondrer.

La pièce comme tout l'immeuble d'ailleurs, était d'un luxe à n'en pas douter, mais Ichigo n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour celui qui se trouvait assis dans une simple chaise en fer noir au milieu de la pièce, ses poignets enchaînés aux accoudoirs par des chaînes en argent. Ce dernier sembla remarquer sa présence car il releva la tête avec lenteur, dardant sur lui un regard brulant teinté d'une folie qui semblait le ronger en raison de ses traits tirés par la douleur. Un gémissement plaintif monta du fond de sa gorge comme s'il le suppliait, arrachant un pincement douloureux à Ichigo qui se mordit les lèvres d'angoisse. Il s'approcha et tendit la main vers son visage pâle et en sueur, caressant ses joues tremblantes avant de plonger et d'apprécier la douceur soyeuse de ses cheveux d'un bleu azur. Il se pencha et monta à califourchon sur les cuisses du bleuté qui grogna de frustration, entravé par ses chaînes qui l'empêchait de faire un seul mouvement. Ichigo esquissa un léger sourire et rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il voulut l'embrasser, mais il se rétracta à la dernière seconde, ses mains se crispant sur les épaules du bleuté qui tremblait de plus en plus.

- Ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement Grimmjow. Un jour, ça finira par…

Ichigo baissa la tête et rit doucement de son incertitude en constatant qu'il était dans l'incapacité d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Ça lui faisait bien trop peur d'imaginer un futur où Grimmjow ne serait plus à ses côtés. Il ferma donc les yeux et raffermit sa poigne sur ses épaules avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. À peine ce contact fut-il instauré que le bleuté chercha à l'approfondir, dévorant ses lèvres avec une certaine brutalité. La douleur ressentie l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche et le bleuté en profita pour insinuer sa langue à l'intérieur, prenant ainsi pleinement possession de ses lèvres dans un geste de supériorité et de possessivité. Bonheur et plaisir se confondirent sans son esprit et c'est l'esprit embrumé par toutes ces grisantes sensations qu'il ôta les chaînes qui entravaient les mouvements de Grimmjow. L'instant d'après, il était brutalement projeté au sol. Les deux mains maintenues au-dessus de sa tête, il chercha à se défaire de son emprise tout en cherchant à capter son regard. Celui-ci le fixait avec une intensité rare, ses yeux d'un rouge sang coulant une œillade affamée sur sa nuque.

Ichigo se sentit défaillir face à un tel regard et chercha à se débattre, en vain, ne pouvant esquisser que de vagues gestes de défense manquant cruellement de conviction. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi troublé quand le bleuté le regardait de cette façon, lui donnant l'impression d'être la seule personne dont il avait besoin en ce monde. Ce qui était le cas en cet instant présent. C'est pourquoi il ne se débattit pas quand le visage de Grimmjow plongea dans son cou et qu'il sentit ses crocs perçaient sa chair aussi facilement qu'un couteau coupe dans du beurre. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, mais la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle réussit à lui arracher des geignements plaintifs. Et plus il sentait que ses forces lui échappaient, plus il sentait une vague de quiétude l'envahir. Il n'avait pas à être effrayé. Il s'agissait de Grimmjow. Une nouvelle vague de souffrance le traversa, son corps s'arquant contre celui du bleuté qui grogna de contentement quand leurs virilités s'effleurèrent, signe invariable du plaisir intense éprouvé au cours de cet échange sanglant. Ce qui se passa ensuite, il n'en eut pas vraiment le souvenir. La fatigue l'emporta sur tout le reste, du reste que la présence de Grimmjow l'aida à aller ce sens malgré la souffrance qui le tenaillait encore, à la fois plaisante et perverse qu'elle lui prodiguait un immense plaisir qui se payait dans la douleur de ces morsures.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Est-ce que ça va ?

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Ichigo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ignorant la douleur qui le traversait, il se rapprocha du corps qui se trouvait près de lui et se lova contre le torse puissant de Grimmjow qui l'emprisonna aussitôt dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Un rire monta dans sa gorge, mais qui mourut aussitôt sans qu'il puisse avoir le temps d'en apprécier la sonorité. Inquiet, Ichigo leva les yeux vers lui et se laissa couler dans la profondeur de ses yeux bleus, rassuré de voir qu'ils avaient repris leur couleur initiale. Il leva une main vers sa joue, mais Grimmjow l'en empêcha, les traits tirés par l'angoisse.

- J'ai déconné pas vrai ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude, confia Ichigo d'une voix amusée.

- C'était douloureux ?

- Tu veux la vérité ?

- La vérité.

- Alors, oui c'était douloureux, mais rien d'insurmontable vu qu'on a encore fini dans le lit.

Ichigo éclata de rire, mais Grimmjow sembla ne pas partager son avis. En le voyant se renfrogner, il éprouva un élan de compassion, comprenant bien là le trouble qui l'habitait et tenta tant bien que mal de le rassurer, gardant aux lèvres un sourire chaleureux tout en caressant sa joue du pouce dans un geste d'apaisement.

- Je t'assure que je vais bien. D'accord ?

Cette caresse couplée au ton calme d'Ichigo sembla dissiper son malaise, car il darda de nouveau ses yeux sur lui avant de prendre lentement son visage en croupe et de s'emparer de ses lèvres qu'il dorlota longuement entre les siennes, les léchant doucement avant de les reprendre en bouche avec une passion dévorante. Ichigo poussa un grognement de contentement et fit basculer Grimmjow sur le dos avant de s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Cramponné à sa taille, il se délecta de l''expression de pur extase qui traversa le bleuté quand il ondula du bassin de manière suggestive, frottant l'un comme l'autre leurs deux sexes érigés par le plaisir.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux remettre le couvert ? ricana Grimmjow en caressant ses cuisses.

- Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça? s'offusqua Ichigo avec un sourire. Qui de nous deux est le plus pervers, hein ?

- Ne m'en veut pas. Tu sais bien que je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge?

- Ce manque de confiance me blesse énormément. Je peux savoir comment tu comptes te rattraper ?

Ichigo esquissa un sourire espiègle et se pencha pour couvrir le ventre de Grimmjow d'une pluie de baisers qui le fit frissonner de plaisir. Sa bouche se déplaça lentement jusqu'à son bas-ventre où sa langue se glissa dans le creux de son nombril, son regard profondément ancré au sien alors qu'il mimait l'acte sexuel de façon suggestive.

- Et après, c'est moi qu'tu traites de pervers, souffla le bleuté d'une voix rauque et assombrie par le désir.

- Seul un regard malicieux lui fut retourné en réponse.

**OOOoooOOO**

- Salut Renji !

- Salut Ichigo !

Abarai Renji. Un homme élancé aux muscles puissant mis en valeur par un tee-shirt noir qui moulait agréablement son torse. Il avait un teint pâle comme la plupart de ses semblables et ses yeux ainsi que sa longue chevelure étaient d'un rouge écarlate semblable au sang dont ils étaient tous dépendant. Des symboles tribaux parcouraient son front et une bonne partie de son corps, appuyant le côté bestial qui ressortait autant de son physique que de sa personnalité. Le vampire était en train de réparer le moteur d''une Ford Mustang noir. Il releva la tête et esquissa une grimace douloureuse en voyant le rouquin venir dans sa direction.

- Pas trop près, grommela-t-il en ôtant une vis de sa bouche. J'ai pas encore mangé.

- Désolé.

- Sérieusement, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention mec. Un de ces quatre, l'un de nous va finir par te sauter dessus.

- Je peux déjà t'exclure de la liste, affirma Ichigo avec un sourire tout en se saisissant d'une chaise à portée de lui.

- Plaisante pas avec ça, j'suis sérieux.

Néanmoins, Renji sourit à son tour et retourna à ses occupations.

- Au fait, comment c'était hier soir ?

- Comme d'habitude, mais cette fois c'était au parc Clover. Et de ton coté ?

- Une vraie boucherie. Les gars se sont fait plaisir, y a pas à dire. Ils étaient complètement déchaînés.

- Un besoin de se défouler ?

- J'crois bien. Ils sont stressés depuis quelques temps, j'sais pas pourquoi. Enfin, j'crois que…

Ichigo sentit l'hésitation perçait dans la voix du vampire.

- Tu crois qu'ils…

- J'crois qu'ils ont la pression. À cause de tes potes, termina le rouge après un temps d'hésitation.

- Renji, commença le rouquin avec une note d'impatience dans la voix. Ce ne sont pas _mes_ potes.

- Ouais, j'sais bien continua le vampire d'un air mal à l'aise. M'enfin tu vois ce que j'veux dire.

- Je vois parfaitement oui. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça, mais je ne garantis rien. Aizen-sama est au courant ?

- Bah ouais.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

Renji se releva et essuya ses mains tachées d'huile sur un torchon.

- Il dit qu'il faut laisser faire le temps et tout un tas de trucs que j'ai pas vraiment compris.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

Ichigo esquissa un sourire et balaya la pièce du regard.

- Au fait, tu comptes venir ce soir ?

- Venir où? demanda le vampire en replongeant derrière le capot, ses mains de nouveau affairées sur le moteur.

- Comment ça, où ? Il y a le bal de Commémoration de l'Alliance ce soir, ne me dis pas que ça t'es sorti de l'esprit?

Un silence lui répondit, puis le visage de Renji apparut lentement. Ichigo éclata de rire en voyant ses traits tirés par l'angoisse.

- Merde! J'avais complètement oublié !

- C'est bien ce dont je me doutais.

Renji se figea et laissa tomber la clé qu'il avait en main au son de la voix basse et chaude qui résonna derrière lui. Les deux hommes levèrent la tête pour voir arriver un homme de noble apparence, aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais noués sur le côté par une petite cordelette et au regard anthracite tacheté de petit losange rouge sang. Il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise en soie blanche et d'un pantalon en toile noire, mais tout chez cet homme, de son expression impénétrable à sa démarche assurée rappelait la noblesse de son rang. Ichigo se leva immédiatement et s'inclina devant lui dans une profonde marque de respect.

- Kuchiki-sama.

- Kurosaki-san.

Byakuya Kuchiki, chef du clan Kuchiki, l'une des plus illustres familles de vampires que la ville pouvait compter en son sein. Ichigo avait toujours éprouvé une grande admiration pour cet homme. Il avait été l'un des seuls à l'avoir accepté sans l'avoir dénigré une seule fois pour ce qu'il était.

- Kuchiki-sama, bredouilla Renji d'une voix mal assurée, alors qu'Ichigo esquissait un sourire narquois. J'suis désolé, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

- N'en faisons pas toute une histoire. Que cette omission ne te dispense pas de m'escorter lors de cette soirée. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Bien sûr Kuchiki-sama.

- À présent, si tu en as terminé nous devrions y aller. Il est temps pour nous d'aller nous nourrir.

Si les vampires pouvaient rougir, Ichigo était certain que Renji serait devenu rouge écarlate. Cependant, on ne pouvait tromper la lueur affamée dans ses yeux rétrécis par la soif. Mi-amusé, mi-gêné par le double sens de cette phrase, il se racla la gorge afin de rappeler sa présence aux deux hommes qui ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux. Byakuya haussa très légèrement le sourcil et s'éloigna, suivit de Renji qui balança son poing dans le bras d'Ichigo.

- J'espère que nous pourrons aussi compter sur votre présence Kurosaki-san.

- Bien entendu Kuchiki-sama.

Le vampire lui lança un regard entendu avant de disparaître derrière la porte, Renji à sa suite. Une fois seul, Ichigo se rassit sur sa chaise et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire du reste de sa journée. Il éprouvait le désir de rejoindre Grimmjow et de passer plus de temps avec lui, mais il savait que le vampire avait besoin de se reposer. La crise d'hier soir avait été plus violente que la normale. Plusieurs années que cela durait et il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent à se demander comment il faisait pour supporter toute cette pression. La raison lui était bien entendue évidente, elle l'était moins pour d'autres. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, en équilibre précaire sur sa chaise, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il s'ennuyait. Il savait pourtant qu'il avait mieux à faire, mais la vérité étant qu'il cherchait à retarder l'échéance. Son portable sonna. Il s'en saisit d'un geste lasse et se redressa si brutalement sur sa chaise qu'il faillit en tomber en voyant qui était en train de chercher à le joindre. Il décrocha sans plus attendre.

- Aizen-sama ?

- Ichigo, pourrais-tu venir dans mon bureau ?

- Bien entendu. J'arrive tout de suite.

Ichigo raccrocha et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche qui le mena ensuite à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau d'Aizen. Il hésita un court instant en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait que lui dans la pièce, avant de s'avancer et de le saluer. Le brun se tourna vers lui et Ichigo tiqua devant son air soucieux, peu habitué à voir une telle expression sur le visage de celui qui était à la tête du clan des Fils de la nuit. Il redouta à l'instant qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave, mais le sourire que lui adressa Aizen suffit à dissiper cette hypothèse. Quand bien même, il savait que le vampire ne l'avait pas fait venir sans une bonne raison et par instinct il savait qu'elle n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Merci d'être venu aussi vite Ichigo.

- Je vous en prie, mais dites-moi plutôt quelle est la raison de ma venue ? À en juger par votre air soucieux, il semblerait que ce soit quelque chose d'important ?

- Toujours aussi direct hein, répondit le brun en riant doucement. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne t'es pas trompé. J'ai reçu il y a quelques minutes un appel de ton père et ne me regarde pas ainsi, tu sais que je ne peux l'ignorer sans une bonne raison. Il s'est adressé à moi en tant que membre et porte-parole du Conseil, dans l'unique but je suppose de justifier sa démarche. Quoi qu'il en soit, afin de ne pas nuire au bon déroulement du bal qui aura lieu ce soir, il a demandé à ce que tu ailles le voir à la Tour des Astres.

Ichigo se massa l'arrête du nez dans un geste lasse. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'aurait pas pu retarder ce moment indéfiniment et il avait été bête de croire qu'il en réchapperait s'il se faisait discret pendant un moment. À croire que _le spectre_ de son père allait continuer de le hanter tant qu'il ne se plierait pas à sa volonté.

- Pour une réunion du Conseil. Je présume donc qu'ils veulent que je leur fasse un rapport des derniers évènements ?

- C'est cela. Il est important que certaines choses soient mises au clair, sans ambiguïté possible et d'un commun accord, nous avons jugé qu'il serait inconvenant de traiter de notre affaire au cours d'une soirée organisée chaque année, spécialement pour honorer l'alliance entre nos deux clans.

- Je le comprends tout à fait.

- J'espère seulement que tout se passera sans grande anicroche. Le mieux serait que tu y ailles maintenant.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

- Très bien. Nous nous verrons ce soir.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, l'humeur quelque peu rembruni par la tâche qui lui incombait d'aller faire un rapport à son paternel. Il prit l'ascenseur et gagna le parking souterrain et s'installa au volant de la voiture que Grimmjow lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire, à sa demande. Une voiture tout à fait banale, le rouquin n'étant pas très friand des voitures de luxes que son amant affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il s'engagea dans une ruelle et gagna très rapidement l'autre bout de la ville, garant sa voiture non loin d'une immense tour en ivoire blanc qui n'était autre que la Tour des Astres. Ichigo la regarda longuement avant de soupirer d'un air résigné.

- Bien. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! lança-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait enthousiaste, tout en prenant une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

Il monta les grandes marches et poussa les portes, déterminé à en finir au plus vite. À peine fut-il entré qu'il sentit d'emblée des ondes vibrantes de colère convergeaient dans sa direction. Il se sentit réagir à cette menace voilée dans l'ombre alors qu'il distinguait quelques personnes dissimulées dans l'obscurité de la pièce tout autour de lui. Il renifla avec dédain et s'avança, préférant les ignorer plutôt que d'initier une bagarre sans intérêt, mais les personnes dont il inspirait une telle hostilité ne semblait pas de cet avis. Très vite, il fut entouré d'une dizaine d'hommes à l'air menaçant et qui grondaient dans sa direction tout en montrant des dents comme pour lui interdire d'aller plus loin. Ichigo avait fini par ne plus répondre à leur provocation, mais il éprouvait toujours un frisson d'excitation à l'idée que leur attitude insolente puisse être une raison suffisante pour leur mettre à chacun la raclée qu'ils méritaient.

Il leva les yeux vers l'escalier qui le mènerait à l'étage. Un pas de plus dans cette direction serait pris comme un défi et Ichigo savait qu'ils n'attendaient que ça. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rester indéfiniment en ces lieux et c'est pourquoi son impatience se fit légèrement ressentir par un bref grondement bourdant du fond de sa poitrine. Néanmoins, il resta parfaitement immobile dans une attitude digne, jaugeant du regard ceux qui l'entouraient, accordant pour certains qu'il reconnaissait une œillade légèrement amusé. Les grognements ennemis se firent plus féroces encore. Puis constatant au bout de quelques minutes que la situation n'avançait guère, il se décida à avancer malgré tout, bien conscient que les hommes qui l'entouraient étaient au courant du pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux. De la provocation gratuite, c'est tout ce que cela représentait.

Il avança jusqu'à l'escalier, évitant prestement ceux qui se mettaient volontairement devant lui dans l'unique but de donner raison par un simple contact à une éventuelle bagarre. À peine eut-il monté la première marche qu'une main sur son bras l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et il ne put retenir cette fois un grognement irrité, bientôt rejoint par des grognements semblables qui se manifestèrent pareils à un tremblement de terre. Ses yeux se plissèrent et l'ambre de ses iris apparut comme de l'or en fusion, donnant à son regard quelque chose de singulièrement envoûtant. Les grognements se firent très vite plaintifs et tous les hommes reculèrent d'un seul mouvement, un air abattu et dépité sur le visage comme à l'image d'un enfant sur lequel on aurait tapé sur les doigts dans le but de le réprimander.

- Je te saurais gré de ne pas faire preuve de ton _autorité_ au sein de la tour, Kurosaki.

Le mot autorité ayant été prononcé avec un certain mépris à peine dissimulé. La voix, légèrement nasillarde, mais puissante démontrant une certaine fermeté et une certaine suffisance. Ichigo n'eut pas à faire l'effort de tourner les yeux pour reconnaître la voix d'Ichida Uryuu, fils d'Ishida Ryuken qui était lui-même le fils de Soken, ancien chef du clan des Fils de la Terre et décédé depuis longtemps déjà. Le rouquin s'autorisa un sourire et se tourna lentement vers celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme une sorte de rival depuis l'enfance. Ils se jaugèrent du regard dans un parfait silence que les autres hommes n'osaient pas rompre, terrifiés par la tension presque palpable qui se faisait sentir entre les deux hommes.

- Tu m'en vois désolé commença Ichigo avec un léger sourire en coin. Mais c'était le seul moyen de passer sans avoir à blesser l'un d'entre eux.

La menace voilée était clair et tous comprirent que derrière le flegme apparent de ce garçon à la chevelure fauve, se cachait un homme qui n'avait aucune hésitation à faire montre de son autorité alors qu'il ne faisait même plus parti du clan. Ce qui démontrait bien par là ce dont il était capable en réalité.

- Tu as du cran pour croire qu'il t'est encore permis de faire ce dont tu as envie ici, lança soudain Ishida comme pour appuyer les faits. Tu te rends bien compte que ton geste pourrait être considérer comme étant une attaque envers l'autorité de l'alpha.

Ichigo ne put pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et quelques hommes se figèrent tant ils semblaient fascinés par ce roulement de gorge.

- Je peux savoir depuis quand tu prends la défense de mon père Uryuu ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne fais qu'énoncer une évidence au vu de ta position actuelle.

- Une évidence que tu ne cesses de rappeler à mon bon souvenir à chacune de mes visites. Je te remercie pour tant de sollicitude.

Le rouquin semblait si calme en prononçant ses mots qu'il était difficile de savoir s'il disait ça sérieusement ou pour se moquer de son homologue aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre et aux doux reflets violacés. Ce dernier eut l'air pincé, mais ne renchérit pas, remontant du doigt la monture fine de ses lunettes.

- Toujours aussi insolent à ce que je vois.

- J'ai connu une époque où mon insolence ne semblait pas te déranger autant que cela.

- Les temps ont changé. J'ai changé et j'ai des responsabilités à présent. Contrairement à toi, je prends très à cœur les affaires de _notre_ clan, mais c'est peut-être quelque chose de difficile à comprendre pour un_ solitaire_ comme toi.

Des ricanements féroces réagirent à cette remarque. Ichigo fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent face à un comportement aussi immature, blâmant intérieurement Ishida de ne pas chercher à réfréner une telle attitude. Mais après tout, le jeune homme avait toujours été comme ça : si imbu de sa personne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait déjà eu de nombreux alphas dans sa famille et croyant que ce simple fait lui procurait l'autorité qu'il se targuait d'avoir, il établissait d'emblée une certaine autorité sur un bon nombre des membre de la meute. Ichigo n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir pour ça, après tout le jeune Ishida revendiquait sa place au sein du clan et il la réclamait à juste titre.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que mon statut à a voir avec le fait que je me sente concerné ou non par les affaires de la famille, déclara finalement Ichigo dans un soupir tout en se détournant. Mais vu que tu as toujours aimé remettre au goût du jour ce qui n'a plus grand intérêt aujourd'hui…

- Détrompe-toi. Peut-être que ton père a finalement passé l'éponge, mais nous sommes nombreux à penser que tu dois recevoir la punition que tu mérites pour ta traîtrise.

- Cette histoire fait désormais du passé Ishida. Et au risque de me répéter, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'avoir quitté le clan fait de moi un traitre.

- C'est parce que tu es le fils de l'alpha. Tu te dois d'avoir un comportement exemplaire.

Cette fois, Ichigo sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et il se retourna avec brusquerie, dardant sur Ishida un regard brulant chargé de colère. Malgré sa propre force, ce dernier sentit dans ses yeux toute la puissance propre à un alpha et il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux alors que les hommes derrières lui tombaient à genoux dans des glapissements aigus, comme privés de leur énergie.

- Alpha, alpha ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Si ça te dérange tant que ça que d'obéir à mon père, alors va donc en parler au tien. Et si ça ne suffit pas, alors quitte le clan. Mieux encore, défis-mon père et revendique donc la place que tu ne cesses de considérer comme étant la tienne ! J'en ai assez de te voir courir après moi comme si j'étais responsable de tous tes maux. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne fais plus parti du clan. Je n'ai plus aucune obligation envers n'importe lequel d'entre vous. À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Et sur ses derniers mots qu'il grimpa les marches de l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage. De l'extérieur, malgré que l'architecture de la Tour des Astres semblait plutôt archaïque, l'intérieur était beaucoup plus moderne, mais n'égalait certainement pas le raffinement des vampires. Au niveau technologique néanmoins, on pouvait considérer qu'ils étaient au même niveau. Ichigo repéra rapidement l'ascenseur qui le mènerait au dernier étage, ignorant l'hôtesse d'accueil qui chercha à le retenir en lui demandant s'il avait rendez-vous. Il la vit se figer quand elle le reconnut enfin, juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur les séparant ne se referme dans un chuintement. Le rouquin se laissa aller au fond de la cabine, respirant longuement et à plusieurs reprises afin de reprendre son calme afin d'affronter le Conseil avec tout le self control dont il se sentait encore capable. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent au le dernier étage, son regard était beaucoup plus déterminé, mais dans son regard brillait une certaine inquiétude qu'il balaya quand il se rapprocha de l'escalier central qui le mènerait directement à la salle du Conseil. Un homme encapuchonné l'y attendait. Ce dernier rabattit le vêtement sur ses épaules, dardant sur le rouquin ses yeux noirs aux accents métalliques, mais qui s'adoucirent immédiatement à sa vue.

- Ichigo.

- Le vieux.

Kurosaki Isshin, qui n'était autre que le père d'Ichigo et en tant qu'alpha, l'homme à la tête des Fils de la Terre, sembla ne pas s'offusquer de l'appellation dont son fils l'avait affublé. Il esquissa un simple sourire, réajustant sur ses épaules un large pan de tissu en soie semblable à une cape et qui représentait la noirceur du ciel clairsemée d'une myriade d'étoiles.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait venir ici aussi rapidement. Tu avais certainement mieux à faire je suppose.

- Tu supposes juste.

- Ne le prends pas mal s'il te plait, souffla le quadragénaire en sentant venir la dispute. Aizen te l'a surement dit, mais il aurait été impromptu de discuter des derniers événements au cours du bal de ce soir.

- Je sais, lâcha Ichigo dans un soupir en détournant légèrement les yeux. Bon alors, on y va où tu te décides à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Ichigo n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien vu la lueur dans le regard de son père et ce visage, l'expression qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose de plus ou moins important à lui dire, mais qui malheureusement engendrait plus de disputes que de discussions amicales entre eux. Isshin sembla pris au dépourvu durant un court instant, avant de se reprendre rapidement.

- Rien d'important qui nécessite que je t'en parle maintenant.

Suspicieux, Ichigo fut tenté un instant d'interroger son père davantage, mais se dit finalement qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister, se disant lui aussi que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour une éventuelle dispute avec son paternel. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'escalier en spirale et qui menait au centre d'une immense salle circulaire, les murs étant des gradins en pierre légèrement défraichis par le temps. Rien de bien exceptionnel mis à part le plafond qui n'était en fait qu'un gigantesque dôme de verre et qui permettait de voir dans toute sa splendeur, la voute céleste. De parts et d'autres du centre de la pièce, il y avait de gigantesques télescopes qui permettaient de distinguer alentour ce que l'on ne pouvait voir d'ici juste en levant les yeux.

Ichigo s'avança légèrement tandis que son père rejoignait un groupe de personnes plus ou moins âgés qui étaient assis sur la partie des gradins la plus imposante et la plus en vue, car mise en valeur par de longs tapis en velours de couleur ivoire et qui en recouvrait les marches. Un silence s'installa alors que le rouquin sentait qu'on le scrutait avec une attention accrue et presque malsaine, qui lui arracha une légère grimace. Mais très vite une voix s'éleva, légèrement chevrotante, mais pleine de force malgré tout.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu as fait preuve d'autorité au sein de la tour Ichigo, alors que tu es parfaitement au courant des mesures qui ont été prises à ton encontre.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme se fit entendre, accompagné de légers murmures réprobateurs. Le rouquin faillit éclater de rire et remercia son père en pensée d'avoir aussi bien exprimé son avis sur le sujet. Il coula un regard sur le côté et s'avança légèrement afin de récupérer une chaise qui traînait et de s'assoir dans une position des plus nonchalantes avec un air complètement indifférent.

- Je n'crois pas être sujet à des troubles de la mémoire, mais mettons les choses au clair. On est là pour parler des récentes attaques qui ont eu lieu en ville, ou on est là pour parler de moi et de ce que je ne suis pas censé faire, mais que j'fais quand même parce que je sais que ça vous fait terriblement chier ?

- Quelle insolence ! s'écria un vieil homme parmi tant d'autres alors que le reste du Conseil approuvait ses dires dans un flot de protestations inintelligibles, tant ils parlaient tous en même temps.

- Soyons sérieux quelques secondes, okay ? lâcha Ichigo d'une voix puissante afin de se faire entendre. Il serait peut-être temps que vous revoyez l'ordre de vos priorités. J'ai quitté le clan il y a plusieurs années déjà. On ne devrait même plus en reparler aujourd'hui. Le plus important à l'heure actuelle, ce sont les attaques de Spectres qui ont eu lieu en ville et les morts qu'elles ont engendrées, autant chez les vampires que chez les loups.

Les cris de protestations se dissipèrent rapidement, tandis que quelques-uns semblaient s'obstiner, continuant de protester discrètement après lui. Isshin releva les yeux vers son fils, le visage grave.

- Pardonne ce léger contretemps. Nous t'écoutons.

**OOOoooOOO**

Ichigo considéra son reflet quelques instants, alternant devant le miroir un nombre de chemises impressionnant. Il se décida pour l'une d'entre-elles, de couleur cannelle et l'enfila rapidement avant d'enfiler le haut de son costume noir. Il leva légèrement le bras, tirant sur son poignet afin de s'enquérir de l'heure qu'il était sur sa montre. Il était déjà vint et une heure passée. La fête devait déjà battre son plein et il était en retard. Il jura contre les membres du Conseil, étant donné que c'était à eux qu'il devait le prolongement de la réunion. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Arrivé jusqu'au parking, il monta au volant de sa voiture. Le trajet dura une quinzaine de minutes et le mena vers une immense bâtisse, spécialement construit pour recevoir divers événements à teneur culturel ou diplomatique comme des réunions au sommet, des repas de grande envergure, des bals… En résumé, il s'agissait d'un lieu neutre où pouvait se réunir les vampires et les loups.

Quand il parvint enfin jusqu'à la salle de bal qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, l'orchestre emmenait déjà la foule sur une nouvelle valse viennoise au rythme entraînant. La pièce était immense, éclairée par de larges chandeliers d'un or scintillant, pareils à l'argenterie qui brillait de mille feux. La vaisselle était de la plus précieuse porcelaine. Les fenêtres étaient de gigantesques vitraux multicolores qui grimpaient jusqu'au plafond, les draperies de soie d'un rose pâle, le sol d'un marbre blanc tacheté de gris. Les longues tables étaient alignées en parallèle des murs, la piste de danse au centre, bien en vue où virevoltaient déjà un bon nombre de danseurs.

Ichigo jeta un œil aux alentours et repéra très vite des vampires de sa connaissance et dont il était très proche. Ces derniers levèrent la main dans sa direction pour le saluer. D'autres passèrent à ses côtés et le gratifièrent de diverses tapes dans le dos. Près d'une table pas loin de l'orchestre, il repéra Byakuya et Renji qui discutaient. Le premier lui jeta un bref coup d'œil auquel le rouquin répondit par un signe de tête entendu. Si les vampires lui réservaient un accueil chaleureux, ce n'était pas le cas des loups. Du moins, en partie seulement. Certains l'observaient sans animosité, presque avec curiosité. D'autres lui adressèrent un simple signe de tête. Les plus réticents d'entre eux murmuraient sur son passage et le regardaient avec dégout et animosité. L'inquiétude qu'avait ressentie Ichigo après sa brève entrevue avec Ishida refit surface et il ne put s'empêcher de chercher son père du regard parmi la foule. Il le repéra assez vite, ce dernier discutant avec Aizen. Il s'approcha d'eux. Les deux hommes sourirent instantanément à son approche, mais l'air sévère qu'ils arboraient un peu plus tôt n'avait pas échappé à l'œil vigilant du jeune garçon qui fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème Ichigo ?

- Il y a juste quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler. Aizen-sama, je peux vous emprunter mon père un instant ?

- Bien entendu Ichigo. Prenez tout votre temps, je vous attendrais ici.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent dans le jardin qui entourait l'immense propriété. Ichigo resta muet un moment, tendant l'oreille à l'affut de tout bruit suspect, alors que son père le regardait d'un air étonné.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est assez compliqué et tu vas surement penser que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je suis assez inquiet. Ça concerne Uryuu.

Isshin fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant être vraiment surpris.

- Le fils de Ryu ? Quel est le souci ?

- Tu as surement du t'en rendre compte, étant donné que j'ai pu le remarquer moi-même au cours de mes dernières visites. Il y en a de plus en plus qui rejoigne son parti. Je crains qu'il ne veuille bientôt se révolter contre toi, bien que je ne sache pas encore comment.

- Et alors ? Est-ce vraiment un problème ?

Ichigo soupira. Il n'était pas surpris de la réaction de son père. Ishida était certes, jeune, mais déjà assez vieux pour prétendre à un combat contre l'alpha.

- C'est sa façon de procéder qui ne me plaît guère. Les affaires du clan ne me concernent plus, mais si l'influence d'Uryuu s'accroît plus encore, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait des répercussions sur l'alliance entre nos deux clans.

- Tu te considères vraiment comme l'un des leurs, hein ? Ne put s'empêcher de grogner le brun à l'entente du qualificatif _nos_.

- Ne recommences pas avec ça et reste sérieux une minute, veux-tu ? Là n'est pas le plus important et tu le sais très bien. Uryuu commence à avoir une grande influence au sein du clan et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne cesse de s'accroître de jour en jour et tu sais autant que moi combien il hait les vampires.

- Douterais-tu de ma force Ichigo ? Me vois-tu déjà perdant dans un combat contre lui ?

- J'envisage toutes les possibilités, nuance. Cependant, tu sais aussi qu'il peut décider de quitter le clan et qu'il est très probable qu'il ne le fasse pas seul.

- Alors, tu voudrais que j'envisage de le sanctionner ?

- Je voudrais simplement que tu te tiennes prêt à toute éventualité.

- Il est le fils de Ryuken. Tu sais que je ne veux rien faire de malencontreux contre lui.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et soupira de dépit, mais pas pour ce que venait de dire son père. Il finit par se détourner de ce dernier.

- Alors, veille au moins à ce qu'il ne se passe rien de fâcheux.

- Je n'avais pas besoin que tu me le dises. Celui qui a besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'il doit faire ici, c'est toi.

- Je suis un loup solitaire. Je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

- Quoi que tu puisses dire, tu restes mon fils. Que tu es quitté le clan ne m'ôte pas l'autorité que je peux encore exercer sur toi.

Le jeune loup se figea, se retournant lentement contre son père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Gronda-t-il doucement en plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Ne joue pas les ignorants. Tu sais très bien combien il serait facile d'arranger la situation que tu sembles tant redouter.

- Je n'épouserais aucune des filles que tu me présenteras si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Elles ne m'intéressent pas. Attends, je précise. La place d'alpha ne m'intéresse pas.

- Cesse donc d'être aussi insolent. Tu sais pourtant qu'il te suffirait d'épouser une louve du clan pour réintégrer ta place au sein de la famille. Ainsi, ton erreur serait oubliée et

- Tu qualifies toujours ce que j'ai fait comme une erreur hein ? Ishida voit ça comme une traîtrise, mais personne ne comprend la véritable raison de mon geste.

- Si ce n'est pas une erreur, alors c'est de la pitié.

Ichigo aboya de colère et des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent rapidement autour d'eux. Le temps qu'Ichigo reprenne son calme, une main apaisante venait de se poser sur son épaule. Le rouquin leva les yeux et croisa un regard améthyste empli de douceur, encadré par une chevelure d'un blanc chatoyant.

- Ishida-san ?

- Ichigo. Ravi de te revoir. Je te cherchais justement. Heureusement que vos éclats de voix m'ont alertés. Et si ce n'était pas ça, les ondes que vous émettez auraient été largement suffisantes pour que je vous trouve. Il y en a beaucoup qui sont en sueur en ce moment même donc je vous saurais gré de reprendre votre calme rapidement. Toi aussi Isshin.

Le brun jaugea rapidement la situation avant d'acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête et de se redresser, suivi d'Ichigo qui darda sur son père un regard lourd de reproche.

- Aizen t'attend Isshin. Il me semble que vous étiez en pleine discussion avant qu'Ichigo ne vous interrompe. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller le rejoindre.

- Tu as raison. Nous nous verrons plus tard Ryuken. Toi aussi Ichigo.

- Cours toujours après ce que tu as dit.

Isshin retint une exclamation, mais ne tarda pas à s'éloigner, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Ichigo ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre un arbre.

- Je suis désolé pour l'incident Ishida-san.

- Je t'en prie. Ton père a toujours su se montrer d'un tempérament plutôt borné.

- Ouais. J'en viens à me demander parfois comment vous faites pour le supporter.

Ichigo posa sur le père d'Uryuu un regard qui en disait long. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, mais son expression resta teintée d'une profonde tristesse qui déchira le cœur du rouquin. Il en détesta son père, sachant pourtant qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais la douleur de Ryuken était bien trop dure à regarder surtout quand on en connaissait la cause. Le rouquin avait toujours entretenu d'excellents rapports avec ce dernier, à l'instar de la pseudo rivalité qui l'opposait à son fils, c'est pourquoi il se sentait encore plus concerné par ce qui l'affligeait.

- Ishida-san…

- Allons Ichigo. Il commence à se faire tard. Il serait peut-être temps que tu profites toi aussi de la fête en allant danser un peu.

Devant le sourire que lui lança Ryuken, Ichigo capitula, mais avec regret. Il aurait tellement aimé que les choses en soient autrement pour le père d'Uryuu, mais le destin semblait vouloir s'acharner contre lui. Un dernier geste de la main pour le remercier et il se détourna, amer. Quand il regagna la salle, les regards convergèrent immédiatement dans sa direction. Apparemment, la nouvelle de son _altercation_ avec son père était vite parvenue aux oreilles des personnes restaient présentes dans la pièce. Il les ignora complètement, zigzaguant parmi la foule à la recherche de la personne qui lui ferait instantanément oublié ses soucis. Il s'arrêta un instant pour chercher à mieux le distinguer parmi les nombreux invités quand une voix fluette s'éleva derrière lui.

- Excusez-moi. Kurosaki-san ?

Ichigo se retourna pour se retrouver devant une jeune femme aux formes généreuses et au visage de poupée. Très belle, son corps était moulé dans une robe saumon légèrement évasé au niveau des cuisses et ses longs cheveux d'un roux semblable aux siens coulaient le long de ses épaules jusqu'à sa chute de rein, pareils à une cascade. Ses yeux noisette quand à eux, étaient grands et innocent. La demoiselle esquissa un sourire auquel il répondit poliment, se penchant afin de se saisir de sa main et d'en embrasser le dos avec élégance. Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une douce couleur coquelicot.

- _Loup_, pensa Ichigo.

L'odeur ne l'avait pas non plus trompé. Il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, ne la reconnaissant pas pour ne l'avoir jamais rencontré une seule fois.

- C'est bien moi. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je suis Inoue Orihime. Je fais partie du clan ShunShun Rikka. Nous sommes comme vous, originaire du Japon, mais nous sommes établis aux États-Unis. C'est notre première participation au bal de Commémoration.

- C'est vrai ? Alors, laissez-moi vous dire que je suis honoré de comptez sur la présence d'un clan aussi ancien et illustre.

- Il n'est rien comparé à la renommée du vôtre, Kurosaki-san.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas tort, mais je dois vous prévenir que

- Oh, je suis au courant. Vous voulez parler du fait que vous êtes désormais un loup solitaire, rattaché au clan des Fils de la Nuit n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- C'est ça. Est-ce que ce fait vous dérangerez d'une quelconque manière ?

- En aucun cas. J'étais simplement venu à vous pour me présenter et espérer une amitié durable pour le futur.

- Je serais plus que ravie de vous l'offrir Inoue-san.

- Orihime suffira amplement, si vous me permettez l'audace de vous appeler Ichigo.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir.

Ils esquissèrent tout deux un sourire sincère quand une femme arriva entre eux, un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Physiquement, elle n'avait rien à envier à Inoue et ses cheveux étaient aussi longs qu'ils étaient bouclés que ceux de la jeune femme. En les observant côte à côte, Ichigo était certain qu'un lien de parenté les reliait. Cela se confirma par la suite par la présentation de la nouvelle arrivante. Aguicheuse, elle ne cessait de mettre son décolleté sous le nez d'Ichigo qui soupira, arrachant un sourire amusé à Inoue.

- Salut beau gosse. Moi, c'est Rangiku. Je suis la sœur d'Inoue et l'une des six fleurs du clan. Enchantée !

- Moi de même.

- J'ai super envie de m'éclater sur la piste. Tu m'accordes une danse, beau gosse ?

- Désolé poupée, mais c'est à moi qu'il va faire l'honneur de sa première dance. Alors, si tu veux bien t'écarter un poil pour qu'on puisse passer, tu s'rais mignonne.

Rangiku ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé alors qu'Ichigo souriait de toutes ses dents, tout en se saisissant de la main que Grimmjow avait tendue vers lui. Inoue lui adressa un clin d'œil alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la piste de danse. Le rouquin essaya de réfréner les battements affolés de son cœur alors qu'ils coulaient ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son bien-aimé.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, susurra-t-il d'une voix assombrie par le désir.

- Un prince charmant choisit toujours son moment pour faire son apparition, ne l'oublie jamais amour…

Grimmjow plaqua durement le corps du rouquin contre le sien, glissant un bras autour de sa taille alors que son autre main venait se glisser tendrement dans la sienne. Ichigo s'accrocha à son épaule comme un naufragé à sa bouée, l'esprit complètement chaviré et le cœur inondé par la myriade de sensations qui le ravageaient à présent qu'il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il en oublia totalement les regards mécontents qui s'étaient tournés vers eux en les voyants. Le bleuté le remarqua enfin alors qu'il levait les yeux, avant d'éclater de ce rire qu'Ichigo affectionnait tout particulièrement.

- Tu sais, je retire deux plaisirs de cette danse avec toi. La première et non des moindres, celle de t'avoir auprès de moi - Ichigo esquissa un sourire - la deuxième, celle de faire enrager ton père.

Ichigo leva un sourcil et regarda rapidement autour de lui, distinguant son père parmi la foule qui les observait. Ce dernier semblait enragé. Il joignit son rire à celui du bleuté qui resserra son étreinte.

- Tu joues la carte de la provocation, souffla Ichigo contre les lèvres du bleuté.

- Mais avoue que tu aimes ça.

- Non.

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- J'_adore_ ça…

Ils dansèrent longtemps, ignorant toujours les mauvais regards posés sur eux. Quand ils furent lassés de tournoyer sans arrêt sur la piste de danse, Grimmjow entraîna Ichigo à l'extérieur après qu'ils se soient entretenus rapidement avec Byakuya et Renji, puis Aizen qui les autorisa à se retirer pour le reste de la nuit. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc et se promenèrent sous le couvert des arbres, Grimmjow serrant Ichigo contre lui, son bras passé autour de ses épaules quand soudain, il retira son étreinte et accula le rouquin contre l'arbre le plus proche. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire alors qu'il distinguait parfaitement malgré la semi-obscurité les petits losanges rouges qui tachetaient les yeux bleus de Grimmjow.

- Tu as faim ? Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil le regard du bleuté glissait jusqu'à sa nuque.

Ce dernier secoua la tête avec un maigre sourire.

- Bois si tu en as envie. Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Mais moi si. Je ne suis pas à _ça_ près, Ichigo. Alors, ça pourra attendre encore un peu.

Ichigo baissa les yeux, quelque peu refroidi par la réaction de son amant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête amour. Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi, mais comprends aussi que j'essaye de te ménager.

- Je sais. Excuse-moi.

Grimmjow prit le visage d'Ichigo entre ses mains, caressant ses joues du pouce dans un geste de tendresse avant de se pencher avec une lenteur presque exagérée sur ses lèvres. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Ichigo se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de combler la distance qui le séparait des lèvres pleines et charnues du bleuté, les attrapant entre les siennes avec avidité. Avec une pointe d'exaspération et d'amusement, il sentit le sourire moqueur de Grimmjow contre sa bouche alors qu'il nouait ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent l'espace d'une seconde, Ichigo reprenant sa respiration alors que le bleuté replongeait sur ses lèvres rougies à force d'avoir été mordillées. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, autorisant le passage d'une langue mutine quand elle glissait contre ses dents et impétueuse quand elle engageait un ballet torride avec la sienne. La frénésie de cet échange les transporta, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir qui s'écourta quand un glapissement aigu résonna derrière eux. Ils se figèrent et tendirent l'oreille. Dans l'obscurité, Ichigo avait quelques difficultés, mais son ouïe et son odorat étaient beaucoup plus développés, au contraire de Grimmjow qui lui, pouvait voir comme en plein jour. Il leva le nez au ciel et huma l'air, avant de gronder subitement et de repousser Grimmjow pour mieux se placer devant lui dans une attitude défensive. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés devant lui, une expression intense dans le regard alors qu'un groupe d'hommes sortaient de l'ombre.

Ichigo darda son regard sur l'un d'entre eux en particulier et dont la respiration semblait beaucoup plus laborieuse alors qu'il sentait posé sur lui un regard emplit de désir. Le rouquin esquissa une grimace. La tension sexuelle entre Grimmjow et lui avait été si intense qu'elle avait déstabilisé leurs invités. Leur chef y comprit.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi débauché Kurosaki. Tu fais vraiment ça n'importe où ?

- Ferme-la Ishida. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Ouh ! Mais c'est qu'il montre les crocs. T'en fais pas, je ne suis pas ici pour toi, mais pour ton _ami_.

Ichigo plissa les yeux de suspicion. Un grondement préventif traversa ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ?

- Rien en particulier. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour déclencher une bagarre alors qu'a lieu ce soir une véritable mascarade en l'honneur d'une prétendue alliance avec des suceurs de sang.

- Fais attention à tes paroles Ishida, gronda Ichigo entre ses dents.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me dénonceras à ton père ? Je croyais que les affaires du clan ne te concernaient plus, à moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui regarde. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un subalterne.

Ishida aboya avec véhémence, très vite accompagné par les hommes qui l'accompagnait et qui grondèrent à plusieurs reprises d'un air menaçant.

- Et bien quoi ? On n'est pas ravis qu'un solitaire rappelle sa place à un subalterne ? Lâcha Ichigo avec acidité.

- Va te faire voir. Et ton copain de vampire ? Il a besoin de toi pour se protéger ? Ton frère ne lui a pas suffit, il fallait qu'il se tape la fratrie pour être satisfait ? Il t'a déjà vampirisé comme ton frère ou son emploi du temps est trop chargé ?

Un cri rageur retentit derrière Ichigo et ce dernier dut faire un grand effort pour empêcher son amant de se jeter à la gorge d'Uryuu qui souriait maintenant d'un air satisfait. Malgré le profond dégoût et l'immense colère que lui-même ressentait à l'égard de celui qui faisait partit des Quincy, il tenta d'apaiser la colère de Grimmjow qui se débattait furieusement en tentant de défaire l'étreinte de ses bras.

- Je t'en prie Grimmjow. Je sais combien c'est difficile, mais s'il te plait ne le fais pas. Ne prends pas le risque de rompre l'alliance à cause de ses provocations. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te déchaines ainsi contre lui.

Plus il parlait, plus il sentait Grimmjow se détendre contre lui et sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal.

- Je gardais espoir, mais il fallait croire que c'était prendre un rêve pour une réalité. Une pourriture restera une pourriture, quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou faire.

Ishida rougit de colère en comprenant que c'était de lui dont parlait Ichigo.

- J'en ai ma claque que tu prennes tes airs supérieurs avec moi Kurosaki. Je vais te montrer une bonne fois pour toute qui est le chef ici. Et tu seras bien forcé de te mettre enfin à genoux devant moi !

Ichigo sentit la panique le gagnait quand il vit Ishida s'effondrait d'un seul coup, le dos en boule alors que ses ongles griffaient la terre à plusieurs reprises dans des râles de douleur. Le rouquin sentit le vampire réagir derrière lui et il se retourna vivement.

- Ichigo, tu

- C'est une affaire entre lui et moi ! Ne t'en mêle surtout pas, compris ?

L'instant d'après, un loup gigantesque à la fourrure d'un bleu obscur et légèrement cendrée bondissait dans leur direction, babines retroussées. Ichigo sentit sa bouche se contractait dans un rictus douloureux alors que ses bras s'allongeaient et se tordaient dans des craquements sinistres avant de se recouvrir d'une épaisse toison d'un orange mordoré. Ses jambes s'arquèrent, sa masse corporelle augmenta tandis que ses épaules doublaient de volume.

Ishida le percuta violemment et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe dans des aboiements féroces. Quand Grimmjow releva les yeux après que les deux masses tout en muscles soient passées au-dessus de sa tête, il put distinguer à quelques mètres de leur place initiale, deux loups qui se faisaient face, les babines retroussés et les poils hérissés furieusement. Le plus imposant des deux était de loin le plus magnifique. Ses orbes d'un ambre envoutant scintillaient comme de l'or et coulaient comme de la lave en fusion, son pelage d'un roux chatoyant, semblait changer de couleur selon l'angle de vue. Le poil était d'un blanc nacré autour du museau et continuait en une ligne parfaite juste au-dessus des yeux, dessinant comme une croix sur son front. Même les hommes sous les ordres d'Ishida semblaient subjugués. Grimmjow était certain que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la transformation d'Ichigo. Elle impressionnait toujours autant et même après encore. Lui-même ne s'en lassait jamais.

Il l'aimait. Son loup. Son homme. Son bien aimé.

**... à suivre**

* * *

_ Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Les jumeaux maudits"**

**Bleach**  
**Pairing connus:** Grimm x Ichi - Bya x Renji _  
_**Rating : M (Attention! **Il y un gros lemon tout moche, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!**)  
**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(j'ai répondu aux inscrits par MP - je m'excuse si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ^^") _**_:_****  
à Dixi01: **Ta réaction m'a bien fait rire xD Mais grâce à elle, je devine à quel point ce début de fic t'a plu et ça me rend vraiment heureuse. _*lui tend un kleenex pour essuyer le filet de sang* _J'éprouve aussi une certaine fascination pour les loups. Du coup, j'ai bien du passer une quinzaine de minutes à la fnac à me demander si oui ou non je devais acheter ce bouquin sur les loups que j'avais trouvé (je suis du genre économe, du coup c'est toute une histoire quand je dois acheter un truc). En tout cas, merci pour cette réaction enthousiaste!  
**à RainbowWidow et Ayu: **J'étais réticente au début, mais je me lance finalement dans l'écriture d'une fic avec des vampires et des loups. J'ai pas pu résister et au final, voilà ce que ça donne. Le résultat à l'air de vraiment plaire, je suis vraiment contente de vous compter parmi les lectrices/teurs de ma nouvelle fic.  
**à Ketsuchi **_(autant te répondre ici, j'étais tellement dans l'écriture de ce chapitre xD)_ **: **Pour une fois que j'entame une fic ou Grimmjow et Ichigo sont déjà ensemble, je peux t'assurer que la première que ça à rendu heureuse, c'est moi xD J'ai éprouvé un grand plaisir à décrire chaque passage les mettant en scène tu peux me croire. Mon style n'a pas vraiment changé, je suis rassuré de voir qu'il plait toujours autant =) Encore merci à toi.**  
**

**Note de l'auteur : **Que des commentaires qui font chaud au cœur. Je vous remercie chaudement! *smack, smack, smack* Du coup, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour le deuxième chapitre. Appréciez-le s'il vous plait! Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

La jeune femme hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons, ignorant les bras de son mari qui tentaient de la retenir alors qu'elle glissait pour la énième fois sur les draps ensanglantés. Les domestiques s'éloignèrent du couple dans des exclamations affolées, fixant la sage-femme qui s'était effondrée un peu plus loin, le corps de l'enfant coincé dans l'étreinte de ses bras tremblants. Le mari leva ses yeux vers elle, la suppliant du regard de lui dire que non, son enfant n'était pas mort, mais qu'il était bel et bien en vie. Assoupi peut-être. N'importe quoi pour calmer la détresse de sa femme qui ne cessait de tambouriner des poings contre sa poitrine, mais elle se contenta de secouer négativement la tête avec gravité, accentuant les hurlements de désespoir de la jeune mère qui se laissa aller contre le torse de son mari, le visage inondé de larmes.

_« Je t'en supplie, sauve-le. »_ gémit-elle alors en plongeant ses beaux yeux bruns dans les siens.

_« Mais mon amour, il t'en reste-un. »_ Il ne put se résoudre à le lui dire. Des mots aussi cruels. Il regarda sa femme un court instant. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient trempés, collant ses joues creusées et rosies par la fatigue. Ses mains étaient fermement accrochées à ses épaules, tremblantes. Même dans un état de fatigue extrême, la mère alpha ne perdait rien de la beauté sauvage pour laquelle il avait été subjugué quelques années plus tôt. Et s'il était vrai qu'il avait été conquit par sa beauté, il était aussi vrai qu'il en avait éprouvait une peur indicible. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à accéder à sa requête. _« C'est impossible. »_ C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, mais la souffrance de sa femme était si insupportable qu'il n'eut pas le courage de le lui dire. Alors qu'il cherchait qu'elle était la meilleure solution, la jeune mère la lui offrit comme une évidence.

Avec un naturel effrayant, elle avait saisi son visage entre ses mains tachées de sang, lui assurant que c'était la meilleure solution.

_« Nous ne pouvons pas… »_ Avait-il murmuré, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

_« C'est mon fils ! Jamais je ne l'abandonnerais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner ! Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner ! » _Avait-elle alors hurlé en le secouant pour mieux le jeter contre le mur avec une force qu'il ne lui aurait pas soupçonné à la vue de ses bras frêles et tremblants. D'émotions ou de fatigue, il n'aurait su dire. Il la crut possédée un court instant. Mais après l'avoir regardé une nouvelle fois, ce dont il était certain maintenant, c'était de la détermination qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son épouse alors que les domestiques se laissaient tomber à terre dans des gémissements, dans un signe de soumission face au pouvoir de la louve alpha. Debout, fière et sauvage, elle ne faisait que défendre sa progéniture qu'elle avait récupérée et lové dans le creux de ses bras, ignorant pourtant les pleurs de son premier enfant un peu plus loin, criant à pleins poumons comme s'il la réclamait. Elle ou lui.

Il la supplia du regard d'abandonner cette idée. Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé. C'était interdit. Tabou. Les chances que cela marche était infime, voir inexistante.

Elle grogna tout en montrant les crocs, le regard furibond. Elle semblait décidée à aller jusqu'au bout, avec l'accord de son mari ou non, avançant déjà d'un pas rapide vers la porte de la chambre. Sa détresse et l'ombre de folie qu'il distingua dans l'ombre de ses iris termina de le persuader. Il baissa les bras, vaincu et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il mit au courant les membres de la meute qui lui étaient le plus dévoués et gagna le sous-sol, le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine. Il se saisit de la clé que lui tendait une vieille femme et hésita quelques secondes avant de l'insérer dans la serrure. La porte grinça de façon sinistre sur ses gonds.

Il avança une bougie dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Le cliquetis d'une chaîne se fit entendre, montrant la présence de quelque chose de vivant à l'intérieur de la cellule.

Il aurait voulu faire demi-tour et changeait d'avis, mais l'espoir de retrouver le sourire sur le visage de sa bien-aimée fut plus fort que tout. Il fit un pas en avant vers celui qui allait peut-être leur apporter le miracle qu'ils attendaient.

À la lueur de la flamme qui vacillait, un regard d'un rouge sang étincela dangereusement.

**OOOoooOOO**

Des aboiements féroces retentirent, cadencés de grondements sévères. Les mâchoires claquaient rageusement dans le vide, les griffes déchiquetaient la terre avec une violence rare, les yeux se fixaient avec une intensité troublante. Les poils hérissés et la queue levée, deux loups se tournaient autour, attendant de voir qui des deux craquerait le premier. Ils se provoquaient, se menaçaient l'un l'autre en avançant de quelques pas pour mieux reculer encore.

_« C'est la peur qui t'empêche de m'attaquer Kurosaki ? »_ ironisa Ishida en lâchant un aboiement moqueur.

_« Je te retourne la même question. Pour ma part, j'aurais vite fait de t'aplatir au sol et de te briser la nuque. »_

Ishida gronda, son poitrail se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, rapide et haché par la fureur qui faisait hérisser son poil d'un bleu cendré. Un craquement résonna soudain et leurs oreilles se dressèrent, Ishida se retournant dans un mouvement brusque avant d'aboyer d'un air rageur sur celui qui s'était avancé.

_« Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires ou je te tue ! »_

- Mais, Ishida-san…

_« Ne me forces pas à me répéter ! »_

L'homme capitula rapidement devant le regard noir que lui lança le Quincy, retournant auprès des siens qui s'agitèrent, l'air mal à l'aise.

_« Tu les soumets à toi d'une bien étrange manière. »_

_« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un sale bâtard qui remue la queue devant des suceurs de sang ! »_

_« Alors c'est ainsi. Tu as si peur de m'attaquer que tu joues la carte de la provocation maintenant? »_

Les crocs d'Ishida claquèrent à seulement quelques millimètres du museau d'Ichigo qui s'était replié dans un bond agile avant de revenir à la charge. Il frappa de la tête le poitrail du Quincy qui poussa un glapissement, avançant sa gueule dans l'intention de le mordre à la nuque. Sa mâchoire se referma dans le vide alors que son adversaire roulait au sol avant de se redresser et de reprendre une posture d'attaque, pattes arquées et babines retroussés. Ichigo grogna de dépit tout en recrachant les poils qu'il avait réussi à arracher de sa fourrure. Ishida recula légèrement et s'élança d'un bond vers le rouquin qui n'hésita pas à aller à sa rencontre, mais il fut prit au dépourvu quand le loup au pelage d'un bleu cendré lui passa à côté au dernier moment, leurs fourrures se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Ichigo comprit alors qu'elle était la vraie cible de cette nouvelle attaque et il tourna instantanément sur lui-même, ses griffes s'enfonçant avec force dans le sol déjà bien malmené par leurs puissants coups de pattes.

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire en voyant le loup bondir vers lui dans un grondement, toutes dents dehors. Les hommes sous les ordres d'Ichida qui assistaient à la scène d'un peu plus loin, se demandèrent un instant si le vampire était fou, inconscient ou simplement imbu de sa personne en remarquant qu'il ne bougeait pas et souriait d'un air dément alors que le loup avançait vers lui, ses muscles puissants roulant sous l'effort de sa course effrénée, sa mâchoire grande ouverte et prête à mordre. Ils comprirent néanmoins la réaction du bleuté quand un loup au pelage d'un roux flamboyant bondit sur le Quincy et l'écrasait au sol, sa gueule refermait sur son encolure. Un coup sec et ce dernier fut projeté à l'opposé de sa cible dans un nuage de poussière.

Ishida eut à peine le temps de se relever que le rouquin revenait à la charge, ses pattes avants balayant les coups de griffes que tentait de lui donner le loup bleu cendre encore à terre. Les grognements se faisaient plus hachés, entrecoupés du fait de leurs efforts. Le Quincy tenta de se relever à plusieurs reprises, mais Ichigo parvenait à le maintenir à terre, le forçant presque à se soumettre. Cette dernière pensée le révulsa et c'est dans un grondement haineux qu'il visa cette fois la nuque du rouquin, mais ce dernier sembla deviner ses intentions, donnant un coup de patte puissant sur le museau du Quincy qui glapit de douleur en reculant brusquement. Ichigo en profita pour refermer sa mâchoire au niveau de son encolure et s'acharna à le maintenir à terre, secouant sa gueule rageusement comme s'il voulait lui arracher la tête. Il sentit très vite le gout du sang glissait le long de ses crocs jusqu'à son palais, ce qui lui fit desserrer légèrement son emprise.

_« Lâche-le ! »_

Deux loups sous les ordres d'Ishida s'avancèrent, tandis que les autres les encerclaient, attentifs au moindre de ses mouvements. Ichigo les observa, coulant sur eux ses orbes ambrés alors qu'Ishida tentait en vain de se dégager. Ses coups de pattes rageurs atteignirent son ventre et ses pattes, laissant des empreintes rougeâtres sur son pelage, mais le rouquin sembla ne pas s'en soucier, trop occupé à soumettre les loups qui l'entouraient, désormais ventre à terre, poussant des glapissements aigus, les oreilles baissées. Le loup bleu cendre ressentit lui-même l'onde d'autorité qu'il diffusait et il lutta. Au moment même où il sentit ses barrières défaillirent, un jappement retentit, bref et puissant. Ichigo inclina les oreilles et relâcha immédiatement Ishida, tout deux reculant dans une direction différente tout en restant à la même hauteur alors que deux loups massifs s'avançaient vers eux au travers des arbres.

Le premier possédait un pelage relativement épais d'un brun profond qui s'éclaircissait vers le coin de ses yeux et le bout de ses pattes, alors que le deuxième était d'un blanc immaculé, mettant en valeur ses iris d'un violet profond.

_« Est-ce que l'un de vous deux pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » _interrogea le loup brun.

La voix n'était pas sévère, mais juste un peu ennuyé par la tournure des événements. Ichigo baissa les yeux, honteux de s'être laissé emporter de la sorte et d'avoir laissé libre court à ses instincts et à sa fureur. Ne voulant pas mentir au loup brun qui s'avérait être son oncle, il s'avança, les oreilles baissées et la queue entre les pattes.

_« Pardonne-moi Kyoraku-san, tout est de ma faute. Ishida a tenu des propos qui ne m'ont pas plu et par accès de colère, je me suis attaqué à lui. »_

Le loup brun le scruta un instant quand le loup blanc s'avança vers lui, approchant son museau de ses oreilles comme s'il lui murmurait quelque chose. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Ishida qui respirait bruyamment, sa gueule exhalant des volutes de brume dans la froideur de la nuit qui les entourait. Sur son poitrail, le sang avait déjà coagulé, laissant des traînées rougeâtres sur son pelage. Kyoraku soupira et s'avança finalement vers Ichigo, les autres loups les observant, inquiets.

Ils aboyèrent de surprise quand sans crier gare, le loup brun referma sa gueule sur le cou du rouquin. Ichigo laissa échapper un glapissement plaintif alors que Kyoraku le plaquait à terre sans ménagement.

_« Ne t'avises plus de recommencer. »_

Contrairement à ce qu'Ichigo aurait pu croire, le ton de son oncle était dépourvu de tout reproche et la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée, pas aussi douloureuse qu'il le pensait. De plus, Kyoraku avait fait en sorte que ces pensées ne parviennent qu'à lui, c'est pourquoi il ne résista pas et qu'il le laissa le malmener encore un peu. Il lança un bref regard à Grimmjow qui les observait. Inquiet, ce dernier fut rassuré et il hocha la tête en réponse tout en se reculant légèrement. Il s'agissait d'une affaire qui concernait les loups et il valait mieux qu'il reste, selon les termes de l'alliance, en dehors de cette histoire bien qu'il brulait encore à l'idée d'aller tordre le coup d'Ishida et au diable les conventions.

Le loup blanc s'avança tandis que le brun relâchait sa prise, permettant à Ichigo de se relever, le gratifiant néanmoins d'un dernier coup de patte sur le museau. De son côté, Ishida fulminait de rage et il grogna de mécontentement quand il s'aperçut que c'était vers lui que se dirigeait le loup blanc. Refusant de baisser le regard devant lui, il releva la tête d'un air fier et il s'avança pour s'arrêter à seulement quelques mètres de ce dernier. Ichigo gronda doucement, mais Kyoraku secoua négativement la tête, l'intimant d'une légère pression sur l'épaule à rejoindre Grimmjow qui semblait s'impatienter. Le rouquin hésita avant d'abdiquer, les yeux rivés sur les deux loups qui se faisaient face.

_« Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne plus t'approcher d'eux sans une bonne raison. »_ commença le loup blanc sur un ton de reproche.

_« Me crois-tu idiot ? Bien entendu que j'avais mes raisons ! »_ Cracha Ishida avec colère en tournant sur lui-même.

_« Et je peux les connaître ? »_

Ishida cessa de tourner en rond, hésitant. Il ne pouvait quand même pas pousser le vice jusqu'à allait mentir devant tout le monde. Ses hommes passaient encore, mais en ce qui concernait Ichigo, Kyoraku et le loup blanc qui n'était autre que son père, c'était une autre paire de manches, sachant que le vampire ne resterait certainement pas les bras croisés à l'écouter mentir sur les faits qui les avaient amenés à se battre, surtout qu'il pouvait faire en sorte de le lui cacher, mais avec le rouquin dans les parages. Et qui mieux que son propre père connaissait tout de son caractère, car devant son regard inquisiteur, il sut que ce dernier avait comprit que c'était bien lui et non Kurosaki qui avait déclenché la bagarre. Sa colère n'en fut que plus grande quand il s'aperçut qu'une fois de plus, son père ne faisait rien et se rangeait du côté d'Ichigo.

Il souffla d'un air dépité avant de se détourner, appelant ses hommes à le rejoindre d'un aboiement bref et sec.

_« Reviens ici Uryuu. Nous n'en avons pas terminé. »_

_« Et moi je crois que si. »_

_« Je t'ordonne de faire demi-tour et de nous fournir une explication convenable à ce qui c'est passé ici. »_

_« C'est un ordre que tu me donnes ? Si c'est le cas, alors je me ferais un plaisir d'y désobéir et si tu veux me forcer à parler, alors fais donc appel au père de ce bâtard. Du moins, pendant qu'il est encore temps. »_

Ryuken gronda sourdement.

_« Surveille tes paroles fils. » _

Ishida s'avança soudainement et claqua de la mâchoire d'un mouvement sec en grognant.

_« Je ne suis plus ton fils ! Et je t'ai déjà dit ne plus vouloir d'un lâche comme père, qui va jusqu'à abandonner les siens pour nourrir la cause d'un homme aussi lâche que lui ! »_

Cette fois, ce fut Ichigo qui s'avança en grondant furieusement, mais un aboiement sonore eut vite fait de les remettre à leur place. Kyoraku s'avança vers Uryuu qui resta immobile, le museau levé en l'air dans un signe de défi.

_« Cesse donc d'être aussi insolent et écoute moi bien Uryuu. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous blâmer. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Alors, dis-moi simplement ce qui s'est passé. » _Demanda calmement le loup brun.

_« J'avoue avoir provoqué Kurosaki c'est vrai, _lâcha le Quincy après un temps d'hésitation_. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il m'attaque. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui vient de se passer, mais lui aussi est en tort. Il use de son autorité alpha alors que cela lui est formellement interdit. »_

_« Il sera punit en conséquence et toi aussi par la même occasion, car tu ne m'as encore rien dit qui puisse justifier que tu t'en sois pris à lui. Que t'as t-il dit Ichigo ? »_

Le rouquin frémit avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Grimmjow dont le visage s'était assombri.

_« Il a fait mention de Shiro. »_ Souffla-t-il finalement après un temps.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Kyoraku et Ryuken se regardèrent, troublés. Le loup brun finit par soupirer avant de reprendre la parole.

_« Nous rapporterons à l'alpha ce qui s'est produit ici alors attendez-vous à être punis en conséquence. À présent, que chacun rentre chez soi, il se fait tard et des rondes ont lieu en ce moment même. Il n'est pas bon de rester dans les environs. Maintenant ! _Rajouta-t-il dans un aboiement féroce en voyant que personne n'avait bougé.

Ishida jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ichigo avant de s'éloigner en trottant rapidement vers l'orée du parc, suivi de ses hommes. Quand ils furent assez loin pour qu'on ne les distingue plus, Kyoraku et Ryuken s'avancèrent vers Grimmjow et Ichigo, à présent l'un contre l'autre.

- Ça y'est, c'est terminé avec l'autre gus ?

_« Grimmjow ! »_

- Bah quoi ? Attends, depuis tout à l'heure que je comprends rien à ce que vous dites et que j'vous regarde vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux… C'est assez frustrant tu sais.

Le loup brun laissa échapper quelques exclamations étouffées qui s'apparentèrent à un rire au vue de ses babines légèrement retroussées et à ses yeux rieurs. Les loups ne parlaient pas à proprement parler, mais ils communiquaient plutôt par la pensée, un peu comme de la télépathie et eux seuls pouvaient décider qui entendrait ce qu'ils diraient. C'est pourquoi le bleuté n'avait rien entendu de ce que c'était dit Ichigo et Uryuu quand ils s'étaient battus et n'avait saisi que les dires d'Ichigo une fois Kyoraku et Ryuken sur place. Le bleuté grimaça légèrement avant de détourner la tête, flattant l'encolure de son rouquin qui posa son énorme museau sur son épaule en fermant les yeux, appréciant la caresse comme une friandise.

_« À présent que nous sommes entre nous, dit nous la vérité. Est-ce vraiment toi qui as attaqué le premier ? Je te connais, tu n'attaquerais pas l'un du clan sans raison, même s'il s'agit de quelqu'un que tu ne portes pas particulièrement dans ton cœur. »_

Ichigo gronda doucement en relevant la tête vers son oncle.

_« Il nous a pris au dépourvu en apparaissant soudainement. Je ne sais pas s'il nous a suivit ou s'il était là depuis longtemps. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a commencé à nous provoquer en disant qu'il avait à faire avec Grimmjow, puis il sait mit à parler de Shiro quand il a vu qu'on n'était pas super coopératif. Du coup, j'ai répondu à ses provocations et il s'est transformé le premier avant de chercher à s'attaquer à Grimmjow. J'ai réagi en conséquence et j'avoue m'être laissé quelque peu emporté. »_

_« Et pas qu'un peu. Tu l'as blessé alors qu'il est sous la protection de la famille et les termes de notre alliance sont sans équivoque. Tu sais pourtant très bien qu'une partie du clan n'était pas unanime lors du cessez-le-feu. Chercherais-tu toi aussi à aggraver la situation ? »_

_« Tu sais bien que non ! »_ gronda Ichigo, quelque peu mécontent de se faire réprimander de la sorte.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel les deux loups s'affrontèrent du regard.

_« Ne lui en veut pas. Je suis presque certain que si tu avais été à sa place, tu aurais réagi de la même manière. »_

La voix de Ryuken était douce et apaisante alors qu'il s'approchait d'Ichigo, frottant son museau contre le sien. Ce dernier laissa échapper un ronronnement de remerciement, acceptant la marque d'affection de celui qu'il considérait comme étant un deuxième père pour lui. Kyoraku de son côté, comprenant à quoi voulait en venir le loup blanc, soupira de résignation.

_« Connaissant ton père, il va surement passer l'éponge encore une fois et ça va encore jaser. Je sais combien ça peut-être difficile pour Grimmjow et toi, mais s'il te plait, fais davantage attention. Évite de faire des choses qui peuvent remettre en question son autorité. »_

_« De toute façon, Ichigo ne risque pas grand-chose. Ishida a été le premier à se transformer. »_

_« Tu ne prends pas la défense de ton fils Ryuken ? Cela me surprend un peu… »_

_« Uryuu est en tort cette fois-là et il a deux fois plus de raison de s'en vouloir, surtout que nous l'avions averti de ne pas s'approcher d'eux sans une bonne raison. »_

_« Certes, mais tu te rends compte que »_

_« Je sais. Et si ça doit arriver alors c'est qu'il était temps. Je crois même que cette situation serait préférable pour le bien de chacun d'entre nous. Tu sais qu'il ne m'a jamais pardonné ce que j'ai fait quand Isshin s'est battu contre son grand-père pour la place d'alpha. C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de son changement. »_

_« Isshin a tout fait pour éviter cette situation. Il ne prendra pas cette décision, quoi que puisse en dire le Conseil. Il ne t'infligera pas cette douleur. »_ Annonça Kyoraku d'un ton grave, plongeant ses orbes noisettes dans les iris violacées de Ryuken pour appuyer ses dires.

Ce dernier gronda soudainement, surprenant le brun qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui tourna vers Ichigo un regarda inquiet.

« _Il s'agit de mon fils. Il serait temps qu'Isshin le comprenne et me laisse faire ce qu'il y a surement de meilleur pour lui. »_

_« Je comprends bien ton sentiment, mais »_

Le grondement se fit plus féroce et Ichigo s'avança devant un Kyoraku qui n'y comprenait plus grand-chose. Il chercha dans le regard du rouquin une réponse à ses questions, mais devant l'expression de ses orbes ambrés, il capitula.

_« Qu'il en soit ainsi, mais nous en reparlerons demain si tu le veux bien. Pour l'instant, retournons à notre ronde, nous avons assez parlé pour ce soir.»_

_« Vous êtes chargés de surveiller cette zone ? »_ interrogea Ichigo.

_« Oui. Mis à part votre petite altercation, il n'y a rien à signaler, que ce soit ici ou bien ailleurs. En ce qui te concerne, tiens-toi à disposition si jamais nous étions amenés à te convoquer à la tour pour une audience. »_

_« Très bien. »_

_« Ça ira pour tes blessures ? » _s'enquit Ryuken en jetant un œil aux plaies qui zébraient le pelage du rouquin._ « Peut-être devrais-tu venir avec nous pour que nous puissions soigner ça. »_

_« C'est gentil Ishida-san, mais ça ira. Je me débrouillerais avec Grimmjow. »_

_«Très bien alors. À plus tard Ichigo. »_

Ichigo salua avec un certain soulagement les deux loups qui s'éloignèrent dans la même direction qu'avait prise Uryuu auparavant avant de disparaître. Il ne put ignorer plus longtemps la fatigue et la douleur qu'il avait réussi à taire jusqu'à maintenant et il poussa un geignement plaintif. Grimmjow le soutint sans mal alors qu'il l'aidait à s'allonger à terre, ses mains glacées fouillant le poil soyeux et taché de sang. Le vampire retint une grimace en voyant les sillons ensanglantés qu'avaient laissés les griffes d'Uryuu sur ses pattes et son abdomen. Un grognement sourd remonta le long de sa gorge, mais qui s'éteignit très vite quand la truffe du loup alla fourrager dans ses cheveux bleus.

- Je tuerais ce sale cabot,jura le bleuté entre ses dents comme une promesse.

_« Vaut mieux pas, pas avec ce qui risque d'arriver maintenant. Pour l'instant, rentrons à la maison s'il te plait. »_

Le vampire ne se fit pas prier alors qu'Ichigo reprenait forme humaine et il se hâta d'ôter sa veste afin d'en vêtir le rouquin désormais nu. Il tendit sa main que ce dernier saisit et le souleva dans ses bras puissants avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. Ichigo poussa un soupir d'aise, calant sa tête contre son épaule alors que Grimmjow prenait le chemin de la sortie. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'orée du parc, Aizen les attendait devant sa voiture, un sourire aux lèvres. Ichigo sursauta en le voyant.

- Aizen-sama, je suis désolé ! s'empressa t-il de dire, sachant qu'il devait déjà être au courant de ce qui venait de se dérouler quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Nous reparlerons de ce qui s'est passé plus tard Ichigo. Le plus important est de vous ramener à la maison.

Ichigo baissa la tête quant il comprit que le chef des vampires faisait allusion à la fois à ses blessures qui suintaient encore de sang et aux tremblements que ne pouvaient réfréner Grimmjow, si proche de ce liquide qu'il ne pouvait encore goûter.

- Et la fête ? Finit-il par demander.

- Elle touche à sa fin. Après les événements de ces derniers jours, nous avons jugé plus prudent de l'écourter et de renvoyer tout le monde chez eux. Les loups montent la garde pour cette nuit.

Aizen mit fin à la conversation en ouvrant la porte arrière. Ichigo n'insista pas et Grimmjow jeta un bref regard au vampire brun, le remerciant pour son silence. Quand ils regagnèrent leur appartement, le bleuté le déposa directement dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets en grand et l'immense baignoire carrée se remplit très vite d'une eau chaude dont les remous hypnotisèrent le rouquin comme pour l'inciter à s'immerger dedans et en apprécier les bienfaits. Quand la baignoire fut pleine à ras bord, Grimmjow se tourna vers Ichigo et tendit les mains vers sa veste qu'il lui ôta avant de la jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'vais m'occuper de toi.

Ichigo balbutia en rougissant quand il sentit la main froide du bleuté se déposait sur son torse et le poussait en arrière, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Bien qu'il savait ce que son vampire d'amant lui réservait, il éprouvait toujours une certaine fascination à le voir explorer chacune des parties de son corps comme si c'était la première fois, lui faisant découvrir des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais crues ressentir en plusieurs années d'existence. Grimmjow esquissa un sourire, ses doigts glissant avec une lenteur exagérée sous les yeux du loup-garou fasciné, tels un filet de soie sur sa peau jusqu'à atteindre son épaule gauche, gagnant les muscles de son bras avant de se saisir de son poignet avec une délicatesse surprenante. Ichigo sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, tandis que son corps était parcouru de violents frissons malgré la chaleur qui régnait désormais dans la pièce.

Puis ce fut sa langue à contrario de la froideur de son corps qui vint se délecter du sang qui coulait encore de ses avant-bras, à la fois chaude et humide contre sa peau déjà brûlante. Il répéta ce geste plusieurs fois pour cueillir jusqu'à la dernière goutte du précieux liquide, recouvrant les blessures de sa salive qui faisait office de baume cicatrisant. La douleur s'atténua très vite, Grimmjow s'affairant avec une attention particulière à panser chacune de ses plaies. Il caressait, léchait, mordillait avec tendresse sans blesser la peau nue et tremblante d'Ichigo qui serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir son plaisir. Pourtant, son sexe qui se tendait lentement sous l'effet de ses attouchements était la preuve indéniable de l'intense émotion qui le saisissait à voir son amant lui prodiguait de telles attentions.

- Grimm… C'est bon, tu peux arrêter. Ça ne saigne plus.

Le vampire resta sourd à son appel, écartant ses jambes de ses mains avant de s'agenouiller entre-elles, mordillant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec un appétit certain. Les yeux fermés comme pour mieux apprécier l'instant, il capturait entre ses lèvres un bout de chair qu'il happait à l'intérieur de sa bouche, l'effleurant de ses canines pour finir par le recouvrir entièrement de sa langue. Grimmjow lui mangeait littéralement l'intérieur des cuisses, sans s'approcher une seule fois de son sexe tremblant, suintant déjà quelques gouttes de sperme d'un aspect laiteux. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre et lasse d'être soumis à son bon plaisir, il empoigna les cheveux du bleuté et l'obligea à relever la tête vers lui. La voix tremblante, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et ses yeux brillèrent étrangement, son pouvoir d'alpha à l'œuvre bien qu'inutilement. Mais Grimmjow aimait ces instants ou son rouquin usait ainsi de son autorité, coulant vers lui ses orbes d'un ambre profond et étincelant.

- J'en ai marre d'attendre !

- Attendre quoi ? Demanda Grimmjow avec un sourire cruel. Dis-le-moi explicitement, pour que je sois sur de comprendre.

- C'est que…

Ichigo se sentit défaillir, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes et très vite, il retrouva son assurance, dardant sur son amant un regard déterminé et rempli d'un désir anticipé.

- Je veux que tu me suces.

Les iris cobalt de Grimmjow brillèrent d'émotion et il inclina légèrement la tête qu'Ichigo avait relâchée dans un signe de soumission qui bouleversa Ichigo sans qu'il en comprenne vraiment les raisons. Troublé, il observa le vampire baisait l'intérieur de sa cuisse une dernière fois avant de s'approcher de son sexe qu'il prit dans sa main, le rouquin lâchant une exclamation surprise quand il sentit le contact froid d'une bague contre sa verge. Mais très vite, la fraîcheur de ce contact laissa place à la chaleur provoquée par le frottement de sa main qui dessinait de lent va-et-vient le long de son sexe. Ce ballet étourdissant enflamma la totalité de ses sens quand le bleuté joignit sa langue à sa main, cueillant entre ses lèvres les gouttes de sperme qui perlaient de son gland rougi avant de le prendre totalement en bouche, arrachant une exclamation étouffée au rouquin qui se cambra sous la déferlante de plaisir. Manquant de tomber dans l'eau brulante derrière lui et qui effleurait ses fesses quand la baignoire était un peu trop secouée, il s'accrocha à deux mains au visage de Grimmjow qui continuait de prodiguer à son sexe des va-et-vient profonds au même rythme que ses gémissements.

Et quand il ne le prenait pas totalement en bouche, sa langue venait caresser le pourtour de son gland, se jouant exploratrice quand elle glissait le long de sa verge, traçant un sillon de feu sur son frein. Grimmjow sourit de satisfaction en voyant les traits de son loup tirés par le plaisir, son cou tendu en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir ressenti alors qu'il reprenait une nouvelle fois son membre douloureux en bouche. Depuis si longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils avaient fait l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois, tendrement, passionnément, jamais il ne se lassait de ses expressions, de ses réactions, de ses soupirs, ses gémissements, ses cris. Le meilleur, c'était quand il murmurait son nom dans un souffle, ses yeux embués de larmes ancrés au sien.

- Grimmjow…

Exactement comme à cet instant. Car, d'Ichigo il connaissait tout, des zones sensibles aux caresses qui le faisaient gémir, crier, pleurer et se lamenter. Ce sentiment était à la fois cruel et tendait parfois jusqu'au sadisme, mais de savoir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir éveiller ainsi son amant aux délices de la chair, déclenchait en lui comme un instinct de possessivité relativement intense.

Devant le regard suppliant de son amant, il donna quelques coups de langues à son sexe, caressant ses testicules du creux de la main. Il titilla cette veine qui parcourait la verge avant d'atteindre le gland et de le prendre en bouche une fois encore. Il alterna lent et rapide va-et-vient tout en effectuant quelques pressions de la langue le long de son sexe tendu. Ichigo pleurnicha, prisonnier des caresses de son amant qui semblait ne pas vouloir lui apporter la délivrance qu'il attendait, mais connaissant le bleuté, il savait qu'il devait le lui montrer. Il en éprouvait toujours une sorte de gêne, un sentiment un peu honteux, mais aussi très excitant. C'est pourquoi il laissa porter sa voix, haut et fort, murmurant son nom dans des soufflements erratiques, ses mains enchaînés à sa chevelure, son regard ancré au siens comme une ancre jetée à la mer pour empêcher le bateau de voguer vers d'autres océans.

Exalté par la voix suppliante d'Ichigo qui ne se privait plus désormais de lui communiquer son plaisir, Grimmjow s'affaira à caresser son sexe de sa langue, de sa bouche et de ses lèvres. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il mordilla doucement le gland et qu'il l'amena frapper le fond de sa gorge qu'il lui permit d'accéder à sa délivrance, le rouquin jouissant à l'intérieur de la bouche du vampire qui se délecta jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sperme qui s'écoulait du sexe tremblant. Sentant le loup-garou s'affaissait sur lui-même, il se releva pour le cueillir sous les aisselles et le soulevait sans mal, le déposant avec délicatesse dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude sortit Ichigo de sa semi-torpeur et la respiration haché, il papillonna des paupières, l'esprit encore embrumé par la vague de plaisir qui l'avait submergé. Il soupira d'aise quand la main de Grimmjow vint caresser sa joue trempée.

- Ça va ?

- Pas mal, répondit vaguement le rouquin, les yeux fermés, trop occupé à apprécier le contact de la main froide de Grimmjow sur sa peau brulante.

Devant le rire amusé de Grimmjow, Ichigo rouvrit les yeux en voyant qu'il était agenouillé près de lui, encore habillé.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- J'arrive tout de suite amour.

Grimmjow se releva et attrapa les bords de sa chemise qu'il tira hors de son pantalon. Il entreprit alors de la déboutonner, dévoilant petit à petit une peau nue et laiteuse et un torse parfaitement imberbe et musclé. Quand il l'enleva, Ichigo put voir les muscles de son abdomen se contractait, un peu comme si ce geste les re-dessinait. La ceinture fut ôtait dans un cliquetis métallique avant de glisser à ses pieds, très vite suivit du pantalon qu'il fit glisser avec lenteur le long de ses jambes. Quand ses doigts passèrent sous l'élastique du boxer, Ichigo se sentit déglutir à la vue du gland qui dépassait déjà du sous-vêtement du fait de son sexe en érection. Malgré la noirceur et l'épaisseur du vêtement, Ichigo devinait la forme de la verge tendue, sa grosseur ainsi que sa taille pour l'avoir vu, touchée et ressentie un bon nombre de fois. Il se sentit lui-même de nouveau en érection au souvenir des sensations prodiguaient par le membre de son amant à l'intérieur de son corps et il remua dans l'eau, attisant la curiosité de Grimmjow qui se décida à ôter le dernier vêtement qui l'empêchait encore de le rejoindre.

Ichigo soupira doucement à la vue du corps nu qui s'offrait à lui dans toute sa splendeur, parfait jusque dans les moindres détails. Quand le bleuté le rejoignit, il se lova immédiatement dans l'étreinte de ses bras avant de l'acculer contre le rebord de la baignoire et de s'emparer de ses lèvres, les mordillant tendrement avant d'en lécher avidement le contour. Grimmjow lui laissa très rapidement le contrôle du baiser, sa langue passant sans effort la barrière de ses lèvres, goûtant sur sa langue sa propre semence ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, appréciant cette accalmie et le frottement de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Le ballet de leurs langues qui s'entrelaçaient était intense et passionné, mais très vite, Ichigo fit comprendre à Grimmjow qu'il en voulait plus en accentuant la pression de son sexe contre le sien. C'est avec plaisir que le bleuté accéda à sa requête, le soulevant par le bras avant de le retourner et de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix basse et rauque de s'appuyer contre le mur d'en face.

Ichigo rougit et posa ses mains à plats contre le mur carrelé, se cambrant légèrement vers Grimmjow qui pressa son érection contre ses fesses, leur arrachant un gémissement à tous les deux. Il le vit ensuite se baissait légèrement, ses deux mains sur ses fesses qu'il écarta assez pour pouvoir y insinuer sa langue qui poussa doucement contre son anus avant de s'introduire de moitié à l'intérieur. C'était moite et suffocant. Sa respiration quant à elle était laborieuse, son désir multiplié par une véritable décharge de plaisir alors que la langue du vampire fouillait son intimité. C'était loin d'être inconfortable. C'était même plaisant et osé, sachant que la salive du vampire faisait office de lubrifiant. Quand il introduit un doigt en lui, ses muscles s'étaient déjà bien détendus sous l'affriolante caresse. Un deuxième doigt alla rejoindre le premier et Grimmjow imprima à ses doigts un mouvement en ciseaux afin de bien détendre l'intimité de son loup qui gémissait, d'inconfort tout d'abord, puis de frustration.

- Je t'en prie Grimmjow, dépêche-toi. Je veux te sentir en moi. Je veux que nous ne faisions plus qu'un !

Grimmjow abdiqua plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais après tout, lui-même était déjà bien excité et pressé de sentir son roux. Il s'accrocha fermement à ses hanches et pressa le bout de son sexe contre ses fesses.

- Détends-toi amour. J'arrive.

Grimmjow sentit Ichigo se tendre légèrement avant de se relâcher et d'acquiescer d'un bref mouvement de tête. Lentement, il fit pénétrer son sexe à l'intérieur de son amant. Ce dernier se contracta légèrement en grognant sous l'effet de la brulure, avant de chercher à se détendre pour faciliter le passage du sexe de Grimmjow en lui. Après quelques secondes de sifflements et de grognements, le bleuté fut entièrement à lui, son torse encore ruisselant de gouttelettes d'eau appuyé contre son dos cambré. Il embrassa la ligne de ses épaules dans un appel, réclamant les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes. Ichigo tourna son visage vers lui, les yeux embués de larmes de plaisir, posant ses lèvres rougies à force de se les être mordillées contre les siennes. Cette fois le baiser se fit violent et passionné et la langue d'Ichigo alla malencontreusement se blesser contre les crocs du vampire, déversant quelques gouttes de sang à l'intérieur de leurs deux bouches réunies.

Le vampire réagit immédiatement, une main agrippant la nuque du loup-garou pour le plaquer avec plus de force contre le mur carrelé. Ichigo sentit une vague de panique l'envahir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Grimmjow plaquait son autre main sur sa hanche et commençait à marteler contre ses fesses avec rudesse. Son sexe entrait et ressortait pour mieux le pénétrer avec force. C'était douloureux, mais plus que de la douleur, il y avait du plaisir. Énormément de plaisir. Et malgré que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et qu'il suffoquait sous l'intense chaleur de la pièce, il gémissait à chaque coup de rein prodigué et qui touchait sa prostate, lui faisant voir un millier d'étoiles.

- Grimmjow, Grimmjow !

Il ne cessait de hurler son nom si ce n'était pas pour gémir, se sentant proche de la délivrance. Le visage contre le mur, il cria d'abord de douleur quand les crocs de son vampire vinrent mordre dans sa nuque avant de gémir longuement sous l'effet de la jouissance quand enfin, sous un dernier coup de boutoir il atteint la délivrance.

**OOOoooOOO**

Ichigo cligna des yeux en gémissant avant de tâter le lit à l'aveuglette. Il poussa un juron quand il constata que le lit était vide de son vampire. Courbaturé du fait de leur ébat, il s'était attendu a retrouver l'étreinte réconfortante des bras de Grimmjow, mais qu'elle ne fut sa surprise et sa déception en voyant qu'il était seul dans les draps blancs. L'inquiétude se mêla à sa colère. Et si Grimmjow avait été appelé pour une quelconque raison, ou qu'il était dans un endroit dangereux, si loin de lui ? Immédiatement, il tendit le bras vers le téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et composa le numéro du bleuté. Pas de tonalité bien entendu. De dépit, il jeta le téléphone et repensa alors aux événements d'hier et aux paroles d'Ishida qui avaient tremblé d'une satisfaction anticipée alors qu'il leur énonçait le passé avec une froide cruauté. Il se souvint avec une précision étonnante de la façon dont l'expression de Grimmjow avait changé, passant de la joie à la surprise, puis à la colère, de la haine jusqu'à la folie. Ichigo savait à quel point cette histoire hantait encore son amant, lui faisant faire d'innombrables cauchemars la nuit. Le rouquin serra les dents avant de se lever, trébuchant quelques secondes avant de réussir à trouver un juste équilibre jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'approcha du miroir et étouffa une exclamation à la vue des bleus qui marquaient ses bras, ses épaules et ses côtes en plus de ses blessures de la veille que le vampire avait guéries. Il les ignora pour se concentrer une tout autre blessure. Il tendit la peau de son cou d'une main, examinant la morsure que lui avait infligé le vampire. Les plaies étaient déjà cicatrisées, mais l'ensemble gardait un aspect violacé. Il poussa un soupir avant de poser ses deux mains à plats sur le lavabo, jetant un regard noir au miroir qui lui renvoyait sa propre image.

- Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais surement était capable de le retrouver.

Il tendit une main, effleurant son reflet du bout des doigts avec tristesse.

- Oui. Si seulement j'avais été à ta place…

**OOOoooOOO**

Renji toussa d'un air mal à l'aise avant de se réfugier une nouvelle fois derrière le capot. Il était un vampire que diable, il n'avait pas à être aussi effrayé ! Mais ce regard sombre, cette expression colérique, ses yeux brillants, cette grimace, cette tension. Non, s'en était trop, il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Byakuya était déjà bien suffisant dans son genre, mais s'il fallait qu'il subisse la mauvaise humeur d'un autre, il ne répondait plus de rien. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se racla la gorge afin de redonner du timbre à sa voix, priant pour qu'elle ne tremble pas. Tout en essuyant ses mains pourtant propres sur un torchon, il chercha du renfort dans la présence du vampire ténébreux qui se tenait à côté de lui. Surpris, ce dernier leva la tête, se désignant du doigt avant de gratter le tatouage qui se trouvait sur sa joue gauche d'un air gêné avant de secouer la tête.

_- Hisagi, espèce de lâche_, articula Renji sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Le dénommé Hisagi - Shuhei de son prénom – leva les épaules dans un signe de fatalité exagéré. Les deux vampires, pour être de très proches amis du loup-garou, savaient combien il était parfois difficile de discuter avec lui quand il n'avait pas le moral ou que quelque chose le contrariait assez pour le rendre d'aussi mauvaise humeur en ce début d'après-midi neigeux. Hisagi donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Renji qui étouffa un juron. Ce dernier préférant rester à l'abri du capot de la voiture, il se tourna finalement vers Ichigo qui fusillait une innocente caisse à outils du regard et se décida à lui poser _La_ question.

- Grimmjow n'est pas avec toi ?

Il regretta tout de suite de le lui avoir demandé en voyant une grimace tordre le beau visage du rouquin.

- Okay. Sujet tabou.

Ichigo soupira et se renfonça dans sa chaise, le visage sombre et les bras croisés, bien conscient que les deux vampires, inquiets, continuaient de le regarder comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il leur fasse part de ce qui le tracassé. Hisagi sembla deviner ce qui lui traversa l'esprit et il secoua la tête en riant nerveusement.

- Euh, non. Pas besoin de nous parler de quoi que ce soit, on t'oblige à rien, mais si vraiment tu as envie d'en parler, ben, on est là. Enfin, seulement si tu en as envie, hein ?

Le rouquin esquissa un léger sourire, balayant leurs inquiétudes d'un vague geste de la main. Les deux vampires se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire.

- C'est gentil de vous préoccuper de moi comme ça, lâcha finalement Ichigo en se tournant vers eux. Mais ça ira.

- T'en es sur ? Demanda Renji en s'avançant pour prendre un siège et s'asseoir près de lui. Kuchiki-sama m'a vaguement parlé de ce qui s'est passé avec ton… enfin l'autre bigleux à lunettes. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive pourtant, non ?

- Je pense qu'il serait plus exact de dire que ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

- C'est vrai, affirma Hisagi en s'approchant. Cinq ou six mois je crois ? Un vrai record, mais au moins çela avait le mérite d'alimenter les rumeurs et les conversations. Mais qu'est-ce que cette fois a de différent avec les autres ?

- C'était _la fois_ de trop si tu veux mon avis. La sanction risque d'être plus sévère que les précédentes.

- Même pour toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est pour ça que je vais voir Aizen-sama. Connaissant les membres du Conseil, ils vont faire pression sur mon père.

- Et concernant Ishida ? Tu crois qu'ils vont le favoriser ? s'enquit Renji en fronçant les sourcils.

Ichigo se renfrogna légèrement. À choisir entre un loup qui faisait partie du clan et un autre qui l'avait quitté il y a longtemps, de son avis le choix était vite fait.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient un réel pouvoir de décision, non ? rétorqua Hisagi en croisant les bras, cherchant confirmation auprès d'Ichigo qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Ouais. C'est mon père qui décide au final, le Conseil ne fait qu'émettre des opinions.

- En tout cas, j'espère pour toi qu'ils se montreront mag… magna…

- Laisse tomber Renji, mais je te remercie grandement pour cet extraordinaire… effort de vocabulaire.

Ichigo éclata de rire, amenant un sourire soulagé sur le visage des deux vampires et bien qu'ils étaient tout à fait conscient que leur ami n'avait pas complètement retrouvé sa bonne humeur, c'était déjà une victoire pour eux que de voir une telle expression se dessinait sur son visage. Un silence apaisé s'installa entre les trois amis pendant lequel Ichigo pencha la tête en arrière avant de fermer les yeux, essayant maintenant qu'il était un peu plus calme de refaire le tri dans ses pensées qui ne cessaient de tourbillonner entre passé, présent et futur. Hisagi retint une grimace quand il vit le front du rouquin se plisser une nouvelle fois et n'en tenant plus, il tira sur la chaise de Renji qui poussa un juron. Il se plaça à califourchon sur la chaise, juste derrière le rouquin dont il emprisonna le visage entre ses mains. Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, surpris, agrippant les deux mains d'Hisagi qui refusa de lâcher prise et quand il chercha à se relever, Renji s'agenouilla devant lui et maintint fermement ses deux cuisses sur la chaise.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Gronda Ichigo d'une voix à moitié étranglé du fait de sa position.

- Disons qu'on prend les choses en main vu que tu ne sembles pas décidé à cracher le morceau, lâcha Hisagi en se penchant vers lui. De plus, t'es toujours le premier à nous dire que ça sert à rien de tout garder pour soi. Alors, voilà on t'écoute.

Un silence s'installa. Ichigo leva les yeux vers Hisagi qui souriait de toutes ses dents et bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir Renji, il pouvait sentir de par la pression sur ses cuisses qu'il était aussi sérieux que son homologue. La respiration légèrement haché, sa nuque était tendu du fait de la pression qu'exerçait Hisagi sur son visage.

- J'peux pas le faire Hisagi. Fais-le-toi.

- Faire quoi ? Interrogea Ichigo d'une voix agacé.

- Ça.

Ichigo frémit en sentant les cheveux du vampire brun effleurait la ligne de son menton alors que sa langue se promenait sur le côté de sa nuque encore intact.

- Tu n'oserais pas, lâcha le rouquin dans un souffle.

- Tu crois ? Franchement, c'est pas que j'crains vraiment Grimmjow, mais là maintenant j'peux bien en profiter un peu pendant qu'il n'est pas là, non ?

- …

- Hm ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Il… est juste parti faire un tour. Il reviendra bientôt.

- Tu mens plutôt mal sur ce coup-là Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis en train de vous mentir ?

- L'inconvénient avec les loups-garous et les humains aussi d'ailleurs, c'est que les battements de leur cœur les trahissent.

Une des mains d'Hisagi se posa sur son épaule, écartant le col de sa chemise pour s'insinuer à l'intérieur, traçant un chemin glacé jusqu'à son cœur qui tambourinait bien malgré lui.

- Tu vois ? Maintenant que je pense avoir cerné le problème, qu'est-ce que tu as à rajouter de plus sur le sujet ? Cela à -t-il à voir avec ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Devant le silence du rouquin, Renji relâcha ses jambes alors qu'Hisagi glissait maintenant ses mains sur sa nuque endolori. Ichigo pouvait ressentir leurs inquiétudes et il les remercia mentalement pour ça. C'était parfois dans ces moments-là qu'il se disait que c'était ça, une vraie famille. Des personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, quel que soit l'instant.

- Vous connaissez le côté grande gueule d'Ishida non ?

- Ouais, lança Hisagi en riant jaune. Dans le style, je dis tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que ça blesse, on fait pas meilleur que lui chez les loups-garous. Sans te vexer, hein !

- Attends, coupa Renji en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Ne me dis pas que tu as cédé à ses provocations ? Il a dit quelque chose et c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes battus ?

- J'en suis pas super fier, mais oui. Disons qu'il a abordé un sujet _très_ tabou.

- Très tab'

Renji se tut dès qu'il comprit au fur et à mesure qu'il répétait ses mots, ce dont Ichigo voulait parler. Hisagi et lui grondèrent de mécontentement.

- Ha ! Ce sale chien ne sait vraiment pas comment se tenir. Il y a des limites à ne dépasser, bon sang !

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, affirma Ichigo d'une voix lasse. Mais Ishida a toujours été comme ça. Il nourrit un complexe d'infériorité à cause de ce que son père a fait.

- Laisse tomber, Ishida est bien trop bête pour comprendre toute la symbolique d'un tel acte.

À ces mots, Ichigo repensa au père d'Uryuu et le pourquoi de ce qu'il avait fait. Oui. Par bêtise ou pour autre chose, il s'en moquait bien, mais Ishida ne pouvait définitivement pas comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé son père à agir ainsi.

- J'comprends mieux ta réaction à propos de Grimmjow maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a pété les plombs ? Demanda Hisagi en désignant du menton la morsure sur sa nuque.

- En quelque sorte, acquiesça Ichigo en se massant distraitement le cou. Tout un tas de trucs qui ont dû le faire réagir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, genre partir un jour ou deux sans prévenir personne. C'est juste toujours un peu plus frustrant à chaque fois que cela arrive, surtout que quand il revient, il est toujours dans le même _état._

- C'est qui y'a des trucs qui doivent vraiment le travailler non ? Tenta Renji en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux.

- Il ressasse sans arrêt le passé. Comme moi.

Renji et Hisagi se regardèrent avant de soupirer de concert.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est pas la première fois que cela arrive lâcha Hisagi en le gratifiant d'une grande claque dans le dos. Et puis tu connais Grimmjow mieux que nous et tu sais à quel point il peut se montrer têtu.

- Une fois qu'il a une idée en tête, il n'en démord pas.

- C'est ça. Alors, te prends pas la tête. Attends sagement son retour et botte-lui les fesses avant de l'embarquer au lit pour des réconciliations torrides. Ça vous connait plutôt bien non ?

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire, frappant du poing l'estomac d'Hisagi qui mima une grande souffrance en s'écroulant sur sa chaise, puis il se recula, observant ses deux amis avec un sourire.

- Les gars… Je voudrais

- Ne le dis pas, l'interrompit Renji en levant une main pour l'arrêter.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, surpris, alors que les deux vampires le regardaient en souriant.

- On l'a fait parce qu'on est une famille. Voilà tout.

L'immense sourire qui se dessina sur le visage du rouquin fut pour Renji et Hisagi la plus belle des récompenses dans leurs efforts pour réconforter leur ami.

OOOoooOOO

Après les avoir salués une dernière fois, Ichigo gagna le hall et s'approcha de l'ascenseur. Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'on l'avait devancé. Il sursauta, surpris, quand sa main effleura une autre plus glacée au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Quand il releva les yeux, il esquissa un sourire ravi en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ce dernier était grand et athlétique malgré un corps d'apparence frêle, caché par un costume ivoire. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacé étaient bridés et fichés dans un visage anguleux et pâle, encadré par des cheveux gris aux reflets argentés, courts et fins.

- Cela faisait longtemps Ichimaru-san. Six mois je crois ?

- Six mois qui m'ont paru être une éternité. Et pourtant je suis un vampire.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire avant de se serrer la main, le vampire donnant une chaleureuse accolade au rouquin qui lui rendit la pareille en souriant. Ichimaru Gin était le bras droit d'Aizen en plus d'être son amant, aussi calculateur et vicieux que ce dernier et le respect qu'il inspirait à son clan était sans limite. Pourtant, derrière cet homme qui semblait lire dans l'esprit des gens comme dans un livre ouvert, se cachait un homme bon et à la gentillesse sans borne pour le rouquin.

- Comment c'était en Afrique ?

- Chaud et épuisant, mais très enrichissant. Yoruichi compte venir passer quelques semaines de vacances ici prochainement.

- Est-ce que seront vraiment des vacances ?

Ichimaru baissa les yeux vers Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils avant de sourire d'un air satisfait.

- Je vois que tu as déjà tout compris. Comme nous ne sommes pas encore sur de la tournure que prendront les événements ici, nous avons jugé plus prudents de renforcer nos troupes. De même, j'ai entendu dire que les ShunShun avaient quitté leur chère Amérique pour venir vous voir ?

- On ne peut rien vous cacher non plus. Aizen-sama a dû vous tenir au courant assez souvent, je me trompe ?

Un sourire lui répondit alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant eux, les menant au dernier étage.

- Quelque chose à régler avec Sosuke ?

- Euh… en quelque sorte, oui, lâcha le rouquin, quelque peu gêné.

- Est-ce si gênant pour que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler ?

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que…

Le rouquin sortit de l'ascenseur et s'avança dans le couloir, le vampire à ses côtés.

- J'ai eu une petite altercation avec un membre de mon clan.

- Ah oui, je comprends. C'est encore avec ce fameux Ishida Uryuu ?

- C'est ça, oui.

Ichimaru éclata de rire alors qu'il poussait la porte du bureau d'Aizen.

- Tu n'as pas à être aussi gêné. Connaissant le caractère impétueux de ce garçon, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Il a dû dire quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable pour que vous vous battiez.

Ichigo regarda le vampire, surpris qu'il ait déjà deviné dans les grandes lignes les raisons de leur altercation. C'est donc d'humeur un peu plus joyeuse qu'il pénétra à son tour dans le bureau du chef des vampires, souriant devant l'étreinte des deux hommes qui se retrouvaient après six mois de séparation. Il resta devant la porte un petit moment, détournant les yeux afin de leur offrir un peu d'intimité.

Aizen coula vers Ichimaru ses yeux d'un or profond, caressant son visage de ses deux mains comme pour mieux se rappeler la douceur de sa peau, la rondeur de ses joues et la forme de ses pommettes, ainsi que la tendresse et la souplesse de ses lèvres étirées en un immense sourire.

- Tu m'as manqué Gin, murmura le brun à son oreille tout en serrant le vampire contre lui dans une dernière étreinte.

- Six mois qui m'ont paru une éternité sans toi à mes côtés. Malgré tes appels, je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à toi à chaque instant.

Les deux vampires pressèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre avant de s'écarter, Aizen tendant une main vers Ichigo pour lui faire signe d'approcher.

- Je t'attendais justement. Ton père…

- … a appelé, termina le rouquin. Je devine juste ?

- En effet, confirma le brun en s'appuyant contre son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres. Dans les grandes lignes, le fils de Ryuken a été considéré comme principal responsable. Ça n'était pas la première altercation, il était averti. Ta réaction a été considérée comme de la légitime défense puisque Grimmjow ne s'est pas battu. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Aizen fronça les sourcils devant l'expression soudainement sombre d'Ichigo.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment. Il a juste eut une petite crise hier. Je crois que ce qu'à dit Ishida l'a affecté plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Le vampire brun comprit immédiatement où voulait en venir le rouquin en voyant une légère trace violette dépassait du haut de sa chemise, mais surtout, il savait sur quel sujet exactement les deux hommes étaient sensibles. Après tout, c'était sur leur histoire que s'était construite l'alliance entre leurs deux clans.

- Je suppose que je dois me rendre immédiatement à la Tour des Astres ?

- Oui. Ils ont besoin de ton témoignage pour archives.

- Pour archives ? répéta Ichigo, incrédule. Pourquoi pour archives ? Ne me dites pas que si cette fois ils ont décidé de consigner les faits c'est parce que…

Ichigo déglutit devant le regard d'Aizen. Le cœur battant, il ferma les yeux, comprenant enfin la gravité de la situation. Même si Kyoraku et Ryuken en avaient fait mention hier, il n'avait jamais cru un seul instant qu'une telle chose se produirait vraiment. Pendant un moment, il eut peur. Peur pour les vampires et les loups. Pour Grimmjow, son père, mais surtout Ryuken de qui il savait, la décision venait. Il en était certain et l'avait toujours ressenti au plus profond de son cœur, comme un mauvais présage qui aujourd'hui, se réalisait enfin. Cette décision allait changer énormément de choses et c'était les conséquences qui allaient en résulter qui l'effrayait au plus haut point. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est que ce qu'il redoutait tant allait se produire plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

**OOOoooOOO**

C'était un véritable blizzard, une tempête tourbillonnante qui se déchaînait alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait petit à petit. Le vent rugissait et étouffait les grondements rageurs des loups et des vampires réunis qui se battaient avec acharnement contre l'ennemi. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Si vite que personne ne l'avait vu venir. Mais en réalité, il était plus exact de dire que personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'une telle chose arrive. Et si certains l'avaient énoncé, ça n'avait été que pure spéculations. Pourtant, les faits étaient bien là. Et maintenant, ils étaient tous bien obligés d'y croire.

/_ Le procès avait commencé en milieu d'après midi._

Ichigo se tenait dans les gradins, près de son oncle Kyoraku. Au centre se trouvait Ishida, seul. Devant lui, son père et Ryuken et à leurs côtés, les membres du Conseil et à voir l'expression lugubre sur leurs visages, son père avait très certainement du dire quelque chose qui les avaient contrariés. Et pas qu'un peu, au vu de l'ambiance plutôt tendue qui régnait à présent. Ichigo jeta un œil à Ishida qui restait parfaitement immobile, le regard fixe et l'expression sereine.

- Il s'y attendait et il s'y est préparé, voilà tout, dit simplement Kyoraku en voyant la surprise sur le visage de son neveu.

- Je sais bien, mais c'est tellement dur à croire. Bien que je n'aime pas sa façon de faire, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué à la famille. Que comptes-t-il faire en étant banni du clan ?

- J'avoue que je n'en sais rien, mais ton père ne compte pas en rester là. Il semblerait qu'il ne s'en soit pas tenu qu'à un simple renvoi.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Ichigo d'une voix ou perçait maintenant une certaine inquiétude.

- Tu verras…

Ichigo suivit le regard de son oncle. Il perçut l'expression de son père alors qu'il se tournait vers Ryuken, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête sans même lui accorder un regard. Isshin resta immobile un court instant et Ichigo put voir se dessiner sur son visage une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Son père s'avança finalement vers Ishida, l'expression sévère. Ce dernier releva la tête avec fierté, affrontant sans aucune gêne le regard de l'alpha.

- Es-tu conscient de la raison pour laquelle nous tenons ce jugement ?

- Oui.

- J'aimerais que tu énonces toi-même les faits.

- Hier dans la nuit, alors que j'étais censé être au bal de Commémoration jusqu'à sa fermeture, j'ai quitté la salle en compagnie de plusieurs de mes hommes et nous avons suivi Kurosaki Ichigo et le vampire Jaggerjack Grimmjow jusqu'au parc où ils se sont arrêtés un instant.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- Je me suis présenté à eux et je les ai provoqués.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Ma satisfaction personnelle.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel quelques membres du Conseil se regardèrent avec des expressions à la fois déçues, outrées et offensées.

- Est-il vrai, reprit Isshin en les ignorant, que tu t'es transformé le premier et que tu as cherché à attaquer sans vraie raison valable le vampire Jaggerjack Grimmjow ?

- C'est vrai.

- Alors, même que tu connaissais les termes de notre alliance ?

- Oui.

- Ichigo.

Ichigo leva la tête à l'appel de son père et il se leva, descendant les gradins afin de se mettre à leur hauteur.

- Confirmes-tu les dires d'Uryuu ?

- Oui.

- Est-il vrai que tu t'es toi aussi transformé ?

- Oui.

- Quelle position prends-tu au vu des événements ?

- Celle de la légitime défense.

Isshin hocha la tête pour lui dire de retourner à sa place, ce qu'Ichigo fit en retournant s'asseoir près de son oncle.

- Uryuu. Ce genre d'altercation entre Ichigo et toi n'était pas la première. Nous vous avions prévenu tous les deux, toi en particulier et pourtant, faisant fi de nos avertissements, tu as tout de même recommencé et qui plus est, en toute connaissance de cause. Le confirmes-tu ?

- Oui.

- La décision qui a été prise à ton encontre est irrévocable et prend effet à cet instant. Es-tu prête à l'entendre ?

- Oui.

- Ishida Uryuu, à compter d'aujourd'hui tu es bannis de la famille et nous te sommons de quitter non seulement le clan, mais aussi la ville.

Ichigo laissa échapper une exclamation surprise alors que Kyoraku fermait les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas là la décision de ton père Ichigo, mais celle de Ryuken.

- Alors, mon père n'était pas d'accord ?

- Isshin était seulement pour le bannir du clan, mais Ryuken a jugé préférable de lui faire quitter la ville, afin qu'il ne soit pas une menace. Ni pour les vampires, ni même pour ton père.

Ichigo coula un regard surpris vers le brun à l'entente de ces derniers mots.

- Tu savais ?

- Disons plutôt que je l'ai deviné. Je m'en doutais depuis un moment. Depuis ce jour-là en fait.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un court instant avant de tourner leur regard vers le père d'Ishida dont l'expression n'avait pas changé une seule fois depuis le début du procès. Ichigo jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jeune Quincy et crut rêver en voyant un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Le temps d'un battement de cils et Uryuu avait de nouveau ce visage impassible, le jugement rendu à son sujet semblant le laisser de marbre. Ichigo ne s'en inquiéta pas vraiment…

- Uryuu. Souhaites-tu dire quelque chose avant de t'en aller ?

… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole. L'inquiétude auparavant ressenti revint alors au galop, piétinant son cœur à grands coups de sabots.

- Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose.

Ishida s'était alors tourné vers son père, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est ici que tout se finira. C'est pourquoi je tiens à te dire combien j'ai été déçu, mais aussi combien j'ai été dégouté de t'avoir pour père.

Ryuken fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils avant de hocher la tête comme pour lui dire qu'il avait bien saisit ses propos.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le hall de la tour et ce sentiment oppressant n'avait toujours pas quitté Ichigo. Les affaires d'Ishida avaient été rassemblées devant la porte. Deux valises, un sac. Le strict minimum. Le silence était de mise, presque solennel alors que les portes s'ouvraient dans un grincement, laissant filtrer des flocons de neige portés par le vent violent qui mugissait. Ishida se retourna et accorda un dernier regard à Ichigo qui fronça les sourcils devant son sourire. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit alors ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. L'enfer était juste-là.

Juste derrière leur porte.

/

Grimmjow n'avait pas pu rester, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, mais comme s'il était conditionné pour toujours réagir de la même manière face à une situation, il avait fui. Loin d'Ichigo. Il savait que ce dernier ne partirait pas à sa recherche. C'était un peu comme une règle implicite entre les deux hommes : _« Tu t'en vas, je te laisse tranquille, tu reviens, je ne te pose aucune question et on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. » _Le vampire espérait seulement qu'il réussirait à retrouver une tranquillité d'esprit suffisamment forte pour revenir rapidement auprès de son loup. De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix, car autrement il perdrait sa raison et pire encore s'il ne s'abreuvait pas de son sang. C'était le prix à payer, un sacrifice qu'il concédait volontiers et sans aucun remord au vu de ses sentiments pour Ichigo. Ce qu'ils traversaient tous les deux était difficile, mais malgré les obstacles ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir. Pourtant, ça ne les empêchait pas de repenser au passé, exactement comme hier soir. L'esprit à la fois torturé entre ses souvenirs et son appétit qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir au fur et à mesure qu'il soignait les plaies d'Ichigo, n'en tenant plus il avait fini par perdre le contrôle quand l'esprit embrumé entre désespoir et plaisir, le sang du rouquin avait soudain perlé au coin de ses lèvres après que sa langue se soit blessée sur ses crocs. Il l'avait alors malmené, ignorant ses plaintes et sa douleur, marquant sa peau douce et halé avec brutalité. Et quand au matin il s'était réveillé à ses côtés, un immense sentiment de honte s'était emparé de lui à la vue de sa peau meurtrie.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, qu'Ichigo le pardonnait à chaque fois, bien au courant des sentiments qui le traversaient quand la folie le guettait. Il se complétait sans pour autant être vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Et pourtant, il l'aimait tant. D'un désir qui le rendait fou. Fou de son corps, fou de ses caresses, de ses rires, de ses étreintes. Et pourtant…

La température était glaciale, mais son corps l'était aussi. La neige tombait et le recouvrait d'une fine pellicule blanche. Il se tourna, observant le paysage d'un blanc immaculé malgré l'obscurité de la nuit et dirigea son regard au loin, très loin, vers les lumières de la ville. Ce qui n'était qu'une légère bise pour lui devait être une véritable tempête là-bas. Il espérait que son loup soit bien au chaud, envoyant une prière muette quand un son étouffé le fit se retourner. Sur ses gardes, il vit alors avancer dans sa direction deux ombres noirs. Immobile, il gronda en montrant ses canines et les deux intrus se figèrent. Pourtant, le grondement ne cessait pas. Au contraire, il était à présent plein de fureur alors que dans les yeux cobalt du vampire brillait une lueur incrédule.

Sous l'ombre de sa capuche, l'un des deux inconnus se mit à sourire.

- J'étais sûr que tu me reconnaîtrais, bien que tu m'est l'air encore un peu sceptique. Laisse-moi te prouver que tu ne rêves pas Grimmjow…

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux quand l'inconnu qui avait parlé ôta sa capuche, dévoilant un homme au teint laiteux, aux cheveux blancs comme neige et aux yeux d'une couleur safran.

- … ce que tu vois est bien réel.

Grimmjow osait à peine y croire et pourtant il était bel et bien sous ses yeux, l'homme que tout le monde voulait, mais ne pouvait oublier.

- Je te croyais'

- …mort ? Il faut croire que non.

L'inconnu éclata de rire alors que le vampire sentait ses souvenirs ressurgirent dans sa mémoire dans un torrent assourdissant de souvenirs et de sons entremêlés.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Va savoir. Question de timing, on a un emploi du temps assez chargé tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria Grimmjow d'une voix où commençait à percer l'impatience alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter les lumières de la ville d'un air inquiet. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par un emploi du temps chargé? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

L'homme au teint blanc leva le nez en l'air, tout en haussant les épaules et les mains d'un air fataliste.

- Ah la la ! Franchement, pour des retrouvailles je m'attendais à mieux qu'à un interrogatoire sur mes faits et gestes, mais puisque tu me le demandes, je vais faire l'effort de répondre à tes questions. Aujourd'hui, on a juste prévu d'attaquer la Tour des Astres, vu qu'il y a pas mal de monde réunit là-bas aujourd'hui. Comme ces enfoirés de membres du Conseil, d'autres enfoirés dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom et aussi… ah oui ! Mon père et ne l'oublions pas, mon bien-aimé frère jumeau. Je dirais même qu'au moment où nous parlons, l'assaut doit toucher à sa fin.

Grimmjow sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines alors qu'il comprenait toute l'ampleur de la situation. Tous les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire et malgré qu'il manquait encore beaucoup de pièces, il voyait déjà le puzzle dans son ensemble. Quand il releva les yeux vers l'inconnu, ses yeux brillaient d'une rage contenue.

- Shiro, gronda-t-il en montrant les crocs. J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Ichigo, autrement cette fois je n'aurais aucune hésitation et j'éprouverais un plaisir infini à t'étriper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

- Pfft, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lança l'albinos d'un ton dédaigneux et légèrement contrarié. Je connais mon frère autant que toi. Il est plus fort qu'il n'y parait, mais je ne garantis rien pour les autres, rajouta-t-il cette fois avec un sourire sadique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Les Spectres que j'ai envoyés'

- Alors, c'était toi !

- … Je disais, continua Shiro en l'ignorant, que les spectres que j'ai envoyés ne sont que des nouveau-nés. Ils ne sont pas assez forts pour battre des loups matures et expérimentés. Surtout si ces derniers sont accompagnés de vampires. Mais pour diriger les troupes, il faut bien quelqu'un à leur tête non ? Celui-là est mon chef-d'œuvre. Grâce à lui, je garantis un mort ce soir.

Le bleuté resta interdit face à des paroles aussi énigmatiques et il sentit un profond malaise l'envahir. Si ce n'était pas Ichigo, alors qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir là-dessus. Il fallait qu'il retourne en ville immédiatement. Il s'avança, mais Shiro lui barra le passage.

- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ?

- T'as vraiment besoin que j'te le dise ? Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin !

- Je vais pourtant y être obligé.

Grimmjow gronda sourdement quand il sentit soudain une étrange douleur. Incrédule, il leva les yeux vers le deuxième élément du duo - en sachant que quoi qu'il ait pu faire, cela venait forcément de lui - tout en portant une main à sa nuque, sentant du bout des doigts comme une petite tige en fer alors que sa vue s'assombrissait rapidement et qu'il tombait à genoux dans la neige. Ses forces l'abandonnant sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il s'affala au sol et parmi l'obscurité qui recouvrait sa vue, il distingua Shiro, agenouillé près de lui alors que sa main blanche venait caresser sa joue, lui arrachant un faible grognement haineux.

- Ichigo, réussit-il à souffler avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience.

**OOOoooOOO**

Ichigo releva le museau, les oreilles dressées, délaissant le spectre dont il avait arraché la tête d'un coup de dents rageur. Il regarda autour de lui en essayant de faire fi des combats féroces qui avaient lieu juste sous ses yeux, tentant de distinguer Grimmjow parmi les combattants, mais il avait beau cherché, son odeur n'était nulle part. Ne l'avait-il pourtant pas entendu souffler son prénom il y a quelques instants ? Plus il cherchait, plus il se disait que ce n'était peut-être que le vent qui l'avait induit en erreur. De désespoir, il se jeta sur un autre spectre et le démembra, ses crocs fouillant la chair pourrie avec acharnement. Il grogna de colère quand un spectre sauta sur son dos en plantant ses dents dans son épaule. Il se roula au sol, écrasant l'ignominie sous son poids dans un concert de craquements d'os. Il se releva et parcourut la zone comme bons nombres des siens, loups comme vampires, assenant coups de pattes puissants et morsures féroces. Les vampires quant à eux glissaient au sol comme des ombres, nullement gênés par la neige, découpant ou transperçant la chair à l'aide de leurs katanas. D'autres plus agiles et plus robustes, usaient de leurs poings, brisant des bras, des jambes et des cous entre leurs bras puissants.

Depuis une ou deux heures que la bataille durait. Ichigo ne savait plus, mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'elle touchait à sa fin. Il y avait de moins en moins de spectres qui apparaissaient et à contrario, les renforts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Le loup au pelage d'un roux fauve en éprouva un profond soulagement, heureux de constater qu'ils n'avaient subi aucune perte, dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Aizen, Gin, Byakuya, Renji, Hisagi et bien d'autres vampires de sa connaissance comme Kensei ou Ukitake se battaient plus loin et acculaient un groupe de spectres avant de les achever dans un même ensemble. Du côté des loups, Komamura et Urahara et bien d'autres encore faisaient la même chose, éliminant les derniers spectres qui restaient. Ichigo trotta parmi les cadavres, imitant son père – un loup massif au pelage aussi noir que le charbon - et Ryuken qui achevaient les spectres qui vivaient encore. Il chemina jusqu'à eux alors que le loup blanc rejoignait son père, quand il le vit s'arrêter net.

Ryuken avait cru rêver pendant un court moment. Il avait fermé les yeux un instant en croyant que ça disparaitrait, mais il s'était rendu compte que non. Ce point d'un rouge luminescent était toujours présent sur le flanc de l'alpha. Le danger de la situation s'imposa brutalement à lui, alors même que le calme revenait autour d'eux. Quelle ironie. Trop occupé à achever un spectre, Isshin n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'était pas trop tard. D'un bond, il s'élança. Le loup noir releva les yeux, surpris, trop étonné pour réagir en voyant celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami se jetait sur lui.

Malgré le bruit sourd que provoqua l'impact de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, la détonation n'échappa à personne. Elle avait résonné dans la nuit, pareil à un glas de mort, figeant tout le monde sur place.

Isshin, quelque peu étourdi par l'impact, se releva et se secoua pour ôter la neige qui le recouvrait. Immédiatement, il s'enquit de l'état de Ryuken toujours à terre, poussant sa tête du museau.

- On pourra dire que tu m'auras fichu une sacrée trouille. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le loup noir attendit la réponse du loup blanc. Une réponse qui ne vint pas. Ryuken avait-il si mal calculé son coup et l'aurait percuté si fort qu'il s'en était évanouit ? Cette hypothèse amena un sourire qui s'apparenta plus à une grimace sur son visage. Il poussa de nouveau contre sa tête.

- Ryuken.

Plus il cherchait à le réveiller et plus il se rendait compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Et tout était si silencieux autour de lui d'un seul coup. Il se pencha à nouveau et le poussa du museau, constatant sous le pelage que la peau était froide, alors que les loups étaient réputés pour avoir une chaleur corporelle extrêmement élevée. Comme si au fond de lui-même il comprenait ce que cela signifiait, il se persuada que c'était surement à cause du froid et de la neige. Après tout, cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils se battaient dans un véritable blizzard pourtant, une forte odeur de fer finit par attirer son attention. Il fourragea dans le poil pour savoir d'où cela provenait quant il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa truffe. Intrigué, il releva la tête et se figea d'horreur en voyant une fleur d'un rouge écarlate éclore avec lenteur sur le crane du loup blanc.

**… à suivre**

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
